


The Seven Deadly Sins

by Nikki_Ann



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Angry Lee Jeno, Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Bottom Lee Jeno, Bottom Zhong Chen Le, Confident Na Jaemin, Drugs, Flirty Na Jaemin, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Park Jisung (NCT), Jaemin Fucks Everyone, Jisung is a Nerd, Master/Slave, Multi, Murder, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rich Zhong Chen Le, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Torture, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Ann/pseuds/Nikki_Ann
Summary: Seven boys, all ranging from the age of 21 to 18, died at the fault of others. Because of this, they were given new life, as fiends of the underworld, to wreak havoc on others! These boys, these demons, now known as the seven deadly sins, get revenge on those who have wronged them and bring hell to Earth along the way.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 76
Kudos: 313





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think about it before, but trigger warning? Lots is violence and stuff. It's the sins though. Every chapter will have something that could possibly trigger you. Just be warned.
> 
> Also! Let me know what you thought in the comments down below! I enjoy talking to you guys!

A boy who always took his anger out on the kids at school because of his home life was beaten to death by his father. Anger filled him at how a man could be so cruel to his own son. Upon his death, a man stood and held his hand out to the boy. He promised of new life so that his anger could be released. He was wronged and needed to take it out on others.

A boy who was killed by the pride of a drunk driver thinking that they were fine. The drunk drove on the wrong side of the road thinking he was on the right side. A man stood on the side of the road as the victim crawled out of his car to die. The Man greeted the boy with the promise to tear apart those with shameful pride like the man who killed him. He held his hand out for the boy to take and he took it.

A boy went to the hospital in hopes that the doctors would help treat his sickness. They turned him away saying that he was fine and showed no severe symptoms. Later than night while he was lying in bed, the boy died from his illness. A man stood at his bedside to greet him. He promised him that the acts of lazy people like that would be punished by the boy if he shook his hand. The boy enjoyed the sound of that.

A boy who lived in the streets scrounged around for scraps and half-eaten bits of food. He was always hungry; constantly starving. No one helped him. No one wanted to give up their food. They just ate and ate. Then one day, food wasn't found. Same with the next day and the next day. He died in an alley-way due to starvation. A man stood next to him after he died and offered him food beyond his imagination. He held his hand out to the boy and also offered that others be punished for their selfish glutton desires. The boy was offered a helping hand that he couldn't deny.

A man has needs and desires that leads him to go to a red light district. While there, he buys a girl for the night. She dances on him and plays with him. He's having the time of his life but it certainly isn't his lucky day. The prostitute that he bought just happened to be at her wits end and since this boy was the last to touch her, he was the first to get shot. A man stood by his side and offered him all the sex with anyone he could ever desire. He could toy with people and make them the disgusting lustful humans that they are. The boy could not refuse such a compelling offer.

A boy who grew up rich still tried to stay humble but when it came down to who his parents were, no one was willing to stick around. Those who did always had a hidden reason, stricken with greed. They wanted his riches, not his friendship. One day, someone snuck into his mansion to assassinate his parents. When they were nowhere to be found, the assassin would settle for their son and take all his riches. The boy lie dead on his living room floor as a man approached him. He offered the punishment of greedy bastards and anything else his heart desired. The boy couldn't refuse.

A boy who was still in highschool was always picked on. No one wanted to be his friend, not even sit next to him. He couldn't understand what was so unlovable about himself and just cried and wished every night that he could be someone else. But then one day, he was invited to a party at one of the popular kid's house. He was so excited, he cleaned up and picked out his best outfit. Still, it didn't seem like enough. Nonetheless, he went to the party and smiled. He was around others who had invited him to a party. Unfortunately, they only invited him to humiliate him. The jocks began to push him around and beat on him. The girls tore his clothes, called him ugly, and pushed him around some more. One boy from the baseball team got out his bat and repeatedly pretended to hit him with it. Except one time, his hand slipped and he hit the boy hard on the head, knocking him out and back into the pool. No one tried to save him so he drowned. A man stood at the bottom of the pool and offered him a new life, one better than the life he lived before. That was all the boy needed to hear to agree.

All seven boys died by the hands of others. None were responsible for their deaths. All of them had been wronged. Now, they seek their revenge as the seven deadly sin demons. Earth, beware. Hell is coming.

* * *

The seven boys stood in front of the Man. The same man who was there for all of their deaths. He stood at five foot nine without the heels that he wore constantly. They clicked against the ground as he paced slowly up and down.

"Hello boys," the Man finally spoke. "My name is Taemin, but you may know me better as Satan. Or Lucifer." He smirked as he watched them.

The boys hesitated but all bowed to him. This was the man that offered them new life. Therefore, they had to be respectful.

Taemin stopped pacing and stared them all down. "Introduce yourselves and I'll tell you about your new lives."

The first one to die stepped forward to introduce himself. "My name is Jeno," he said with a nod.

"And you are the demon of Wrath," Taemin told him.

Jeno nodded and stepped back in line to let the next boy step out. "My name is Renjun," the second stated.

"And you are the demon of Pride."

As Renjun stepped back, the third stepped forward. "My name is Mark," he said.

"The demon of Sloth."

Mark stepped back and the fourth came forward. "My name is Haechan," he recited.

"The demon of Gluttony."

Haechan stepped back and the fifth stepped forward. "My name is Jaemin."

"The demon of Lust."

Jaemin stepped back in line as the sixth boy came forward. "My name is Chenle."

"The demon of Greed."

Chenle stepped back as the others had done and the last boy took a step forward. He seemed to be a bit timid. "My name is Jisung."

"The demon of Envy," Taemin raised an eyebrow at them all. "You will have missions that you will have to carry out when I tell you to. Your first one, is to just strike fear into the people of Earth. Now go!"

* * *

"Legend has it, that Pride is actually Satan. He was so prideful that he made the throne of Hell his own," a boy quoted from his book.

"Well legend is wrong," Renjun smirked. "I'm Pride and Satan is actually watching us." He hopped down from the ledge he was standing on and whipped his tail around to caress the human's face. "In fact, legend has it that Satan is actually the banished angel: Lucifer. That's why he's the ruler of Hell."

Mark rolled his eyes and huffed, moving a strand of hair with his breath. "Show off."


	2. May The Best Demon Win!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back and it's time for some training. They learn to do all of the necessary things a demon needs to know! And of course, what's a better motivator to do your best than to have your pride on the line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and tell me what you think in the comments below!

Upon arriving back from their quick act of terror, Taemin waited for them with his arms crossed. Once they stopped in front of him, he smirked. “Now that you’ve had a little fun, I’ll show you to your chambers. While there, tonight, you’ll go through transformation.”

“Transformation?” Jeno asked.

“Why yes,” Taemin said as he began to walk. “To gain your attributes. Renjun seemed to already have gotten his tail. But that one was only temporary. You’ll gain wings, a tail, new teeth.” He stopped and turned to the others. “And who knows, maybe even claws and horns.”

Chenle looked at Jisung. “I mean, that sounds cool.”

Taemin pointed to a room. “This is Greed’s room. The second you step foot in that room, your transformation will begin.”

“Cool!” Chenle bounded to his room excitedly. Once inside, he gasped and dropped to his knees, screaming in agony.

Taemin chuckled sadistically. “Oh. Did I forget to mention that it would be an excruciatingly painful transformation?” He grinned as he watched the other six boys stare in horror and disbelief. “Now it’s your turns,” the Man said as he waved his hand, making all of them fly off in different directions. Each one flew into their respected room and began to transform. With another flick of his wrist, Taemin slammed all the doors shut to muffle their screams.

Pointy tails poked their way through their skin. Wings burst through their backs as their mouths bled, teeth falling out for sharper, pointier ones to grow in. Mark grew one lone horn on the top right of his skull. Jeno’s nails bled and fell out so that claws could grow in. Flames engulfed each of them; a different color for each. For Jeno: blue. For Renjun: Red. For Mark: Whitish-gray. For Haechan: Orange. For Jaemin: Pink. For Chenle: Green. And for Jisung: Purple.

All throughout the night, their screams echoed down hallways and all throughout Hell. Other demons laughed at their pain, some sympathized, but all of them knew that the Devil made them offers they couldn’t resist. All of them were curious to see who their new demons would be.

Still covered in blood and bleeding, Jisung got up and ran out of his room. He just wanted to be with someone. As tears fell off his face and his tail dragged the ground, he made his way to the only room he knew of and entered.

Chenle jumped as his door suddenly opened and quickly wiped away his tears to see the boy of Envy standing there. "Uh, hi?"

Jisung sniffled. "I'm sorry, can I stay with you?"

Chenle nodded and hopped onto his own bed to watch Jisung walk over after closing the door. Envy sat on the floor and laid his head on the edge of the bed.

The older demon sat down gently and ran his hand through Jisung's hair. He wasn't sure if it was his greed taking over or something else, but all he knew is that he wanted this demon to himself. "You're mine now. Only I can have you. You can cry all you want, I know it hurts. But now you're mine."

* * *

The next morning, there was a knock on each door to summon the seven of them. As all slowly made their way out, a different man stood in waiting.

"Who are you?" Haechan asked.

"My name is Taeyong and I'm a fire demon," he answered. "Today, you guys will be learning how to use your attributes and powers."

"We have powers?!" Chenle exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. You're demons," Taeyong stated. "Just follow me and we'll get started." He walked off, expecting the others to follow.

"Cool," Chenle smiled.

Taeyong led them to an open area before turning to face them once again. "First things first. Your tails are just like another muscle in your body that you have control over. Work on trying to feel it and move it." The demon brought his own tail out and waved it around. "Afterwards, we'll work on your flying and powers. For the next few weeks, you guys are at my mercy. Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

After a few hours went by of each demon attempting to move their tail, only one was actually able to and the others were growing frustrated.

"Ugh! How do I use this thing?" Jeno raged at not being able to move his tail.

"Like this," Renjun smirked as he smacked Jeno in the face with his tail. 

In return, Jeno slashed his face with his newfound claws. "I don't need to learn how to use these!"

The smaller demon gasped and put his hand to the slash on his cheek. "You bitch! You ruined my flawless skin!"

"Fuck you, Pride!" Jeno shouted.

"That can be arranged," Jaemin chimed in.

The other two demons both groaned and shoved Lust aside. "Stay out of this!" They both shouted.

Jaemin huffed and dusted himself off once he stood back up. "Okay okay, Jesus Christ. Relax," before the demon could finish his sentence, flames suddenly engulfed his body and began to burn him. He screamed and panted and screamed for help.

Taeyong sighed and waved his hand to put out the flames. On his way over to the poor demon, he broke up Wrath and Pride's fight. "Enough!" He shouted while his hair stood and burst into flames, eyes a dark red color. "I will not have you little shits fighting in my presence!"

Once Jeno and Renjun separated and huffed, Taeyong's hair went back to normal, not on fire anymore, and his eyes turned back to their normal black color. He took a deep breath and walked over to Jaemin. "You can't say that name here. We're in Hell," he simply stated.

Jaemin panted and caught his breath before standing back up. "I'll keep that in mind for next time," he said as he got back to work on figuring out his tail.

Taeyong sighed and walked back over to where he was. This was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

Two days passed and all the demons finally knew how to move their tails freely and stretch and move each wing individually as well as flap them together. Today, they were going to learn how to fly.

Before the seven of them even arrived to stand in front of the fire demon, Taeyong already had his hand on the bridge of his nose, massaging it.

"Okay," Taeyong started. "Today. We take flight." He clapped and the ground beneath them rose high in the air. The field in front of them had platforms that were spaced too far apart to jump to.

"What a way to learn," Mark retorted nervously.

The fire demon hopped up and flew over to the other boys. "It's not too hard. You know how to flap those wings. Take a running start and flap. If you go nowhere, stop flapping and glide to the next platform."

Renjun crossed his arms, shifted his weight onto his back leg, and rested his other leg sassily in front of him. "And what about you? I don't see your wings flapping."

"That's because I've already learned how to do all of this and can keep myself in the air without obnoxiously flapping my wings," Taeyong remarked. "Learn how to fly and we'll go from there." He sighed and turned to them. "Who's first?"

"Oh!" Chenle raised his hand. "Me!" He quickly walked all the way to the back of the platform, began running, and leaped into the air. Greed began to quickly flap his wings in an attempt to stay afloat, but instead, began falling.

Taeyong rolled his eyes and tsked as he grabbed the demon by his hair and threw him back onto the platform. "Getting greedy there, kid. Try again."

Chenle landed on the platform and held his head in pain. "Owww!!" He whined as he rolled around.

Jisung knelt by the other demon and pet him. "It'll be okay. Want me to rub it for you?"

Greed pouted and nodded. "I want all your pets and only for me."

The taller demon smiled as he nodded. He was just happy to be wanted. "Okay. Now let's learn how to fly."

As the other two demons stood back up, Renjun took his running jump to try and fly. As his flapping failed him, he remembered the advice Taeyong had given and straightened his wings out in an attempt to glide to the next platform. It almost worked, but Pride fell just short and was tossed back to the beginning platform.

"Pride had the right idea. He almost had it," Taeyong encouraged. "Just gotta think and move a bit faster."

Jeno gave it a shot this time. He took his running jump and just held his wings out to glide. He didn't fly, but he made it to the next platform.

"Alright. Now you know how to glide," Taeyong said. "That's a start."

* * *

By the end of the day, no one had successfully learned to fly yet and it seemed as though Envy was the farthest away from actually being able to. Taeyong sighed and let them head back for rest. They could pick it back up tomorrow.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, everyone had made at least some sort of progress. However, Envy was the only one who hadn't made it off that starting platform yet.

Jisung sat down, ready to give up and wallow in self-pity. He hid his face in his hands and sighed. It was hopeless. He just wasn't as good as the others were.

At that same moment, Mark had successfully learned how to fly and made it to the ending platform. He was the first one done and sat down to relax.

Taeyong smiled and kept encouraging the others to keep going. When he turned to Jisung, he saw the boy's shoulders were shaking. He must've been crying. The fire demon sighed. He always tried his best to not help the new demons as much as possible, but it was proving to be difficult this time.

He flew over to Envy and sat next to him. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

Jisung looked at him and just kept crying. He found it hard to speak as a crying mess but he took a deep breath and tried anyways. "Everyone's so much better than me!" He hiccuped and wiped his face. "I can't even glide properly!"

Taeyong sighed and wiped away the boy's tears. "I know it's hard, but I also know that you can do it," he told him as he pulled Jisung close. "I'll help you out but please stop crying. It'll be okay."

Envy hugged the other demon tightly and nodded. "Okay…" he replied.

"Let's all take a little rest, and we'll go from there," Taeyong suggested.

Everyone agreed with that suggestion and sat where they were. All except Greed, who began to glide his way back over to Jisung. Once there, he hugged the other demon and began to play with his hair. 

Once the break was over, and after a little help from Taeyong, Jisung finally made it off that starting platform. In fact, he even managed to fly by the end of the day. Progress was definitely being made.

* * *

By the end of the week, everyone had learned to fly and even got some practice in. Now it was time to put that practice into action.

As the seven boys stood still, waiting to be told what they'll be doing for the day, Taeyong smiled at them. "You boys have done really well this week. I'm proud of you," he praised them. "Now we'll kick it up a notch."

"I'm ready!" Renjun exclaimed. "I can take whatever you throw at me!"

The fire demon chuckled and clapped his hands to make the ground move around, rise, and change so that he could create an obstacle course. "Today! You'll fly through this obstacle course! It will combine what you've learned up to today! Once you've learned more, we'll add to the course." Taeyong flew up to describe each section. "You'll go through these rings, then land on this platform, then glide across to those slanted ones, jump from each one, use your attributes to your advantage, then get to the next section! I will have another demon help me." He smirked and summoned someone else.

The new demon stood a little taller than Taeyong, had sleek black hair, and his eyes slanted in a way that made him look constantly angry. However, if they stared long enough, his face made the others think of a bunny.

"This is Doyoung. My," Taeyong paused to look at the demon standing next to him. "Uh, enemy. Mate. Something like that."

Doyoung sighed and face-palmed. He looked at Taeyong and shook his head. "Just get on with it."

"Oh right. During the second half, we will be throwing things at you that you'll have to dodge while flying basically. It's in-air dodgeball, kinda."

Doyoung rolled his eyes and waved his hand at the seven boys. "Get to the starting platform. Introduce yourselves to me please and we'll go from there."

Each demon introduced himself and they got on with the obstacle course. All of them made it through the first half no problem. The second half would be the hard part. 

Taeyong had proved to care about them, so surely he wouldn't actively aim at them, would he? As for Doyoung, they knew nothing about him and could assume that he wouldn't hold back. Time to avoid and dodge.

"All seven of you can go at the same time!" Taeyong called. "Remember what you've learned! Avoid and dodge!"

"First one to finish gets bragging rights!" Doyoung shouted. Before Taeyong could protest, the other demon signalled for the boys to start.

Taeyong huffed and began to toss rocks at the boys.

Doyoung looked over at the fire demon and laughed as he controlled huge chunks of ground towards the younger demons. "A little incentive never hurt anyone," he eased.

"It does considering Pride is one of our demons," Taeyong corrected.

The other gasped. "No way. I didn't think we'd be getting our new Sins so soon. And you're training them?" The black-haired demon smiled at Taeyong. 

"Let's just focus on the boys in front of us," Taeyong said.

Doyoung shrugged and tossed a medium sized boulder at Jaemin. It hit him right in the stomach and dragged him down a little over halfway to the ground. Once he had gotten free, Jaemin flew back up and coughed along the way.

Pride turned to see the incident and laughed at Lust. While doing so, Renjun flew right into the side of one of the rocks and groaned. "Ow.."

Jeno saw both occurrences and chuckled to himself. He hopped on the rock that Renjun smashed into and used it to give himself another push forward.

Haechan hopped from rock to rock as Mark leisurely made his way through the course. Jisung and Chenle flew closely together and took their time to make sure they didn't get hit.

The first one to reach the finishing platform was Jeno, closely followed by Renjun. Both turned to each other and glared. Jeno’s was followed by a smirk.

"I won," he said. "And I'm allowed to brag about it. Not you."

Renjun clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, just ready to attack Jeno at any moment. Before he was given that opportunity, Taeyong and Doyoung landed next to them.

"Good job, all of you," Taeyong said. "You've all learned to fly quite well. Now keep it up."

Jeno stood tall and smirked. "And now I get to brag that I'm the best flier?"

"No," Doyoung said. "You get to brag that you finished first amongst your other demons." He pet the boy and chuckled. "But nice try."

"I guess that’s better than nothing," Jeno shrugged.

* * *

The next two weeks went by quickly. Taeyong informed them of their individual powers and brought in a few more demons to help them learn to use them. Since all of them had a fire power of some sort, Taeyong helped all the boys control that first before moving on to the individual powers.

For Jeno, Taeyong let Doyoung help him. For Renjun, Lucas. For Mark, Yuta. For Haechan, Taeil. For Jaemin, Ten. For Chenle, Jaehyun. And for Jisung, Taeyong helped him personally.

In a way, each of their powers were similar. They all emitted an aura to make those around them feel a certain way. Each had flames they could control with the color that matched them. And then, each of them had individual powers of their own. 

Wrath can know what angers a person and can grant them strength equal to that of their anger. Pride will know what abilities someone lacks as well as give them a false sense of security. Sloth can steal others energy, make them depressed, and can put people to sleep. Gluttony can offer the tastiest foods imaginable, but normal food will lack in comparison. Lust will know someone's deepest sexual desires and if they were to have sex with him, no one else will be able to satisfy them. Greed will know a person's greatest material wants and grant those greedy wishes at a cost. Envy will know a person's insecurities and what they hate about themselves the most then let them look or be however they want at a price. Once they get what they've wanted, he could plant intruding thoughts, spread lies, and spread rumors about anyone.

These powers are what the Sins polished over those two weeks. Once those two weeks were up, it was time to put them to the test in a new and improved obstacle course. It had been expanded so that they could all start at the same time and the length had been extended so that they could practice their skills even more. The other demons that helped with their training would now be helping in hindering the boys land on that finishing platform.

The seven boys stood at the starting platform while the other older demons rested near the end, ready and waiting to impede their progress. Taeyong stood and signalled for their test to begin.

Pride, always the best on the course, flew, hopped, dipped and dodged, and fought his way to the final platform. He was the first to finish.

After him came Jeno. It boiled his blood to see Pride get the best of him. When it came down to it though, Jeno knew he'd have no problem beating Renjun in a fight.

Together, Envy and Greed finished behind Jeno. Neither were content with their performance and both were greedy to improve.

Flying high above it all was Mark. He wanted to avoid the conflict of the obstacle course and Taeyong never said he couldn't. In turn, he came after Jisung and Chenle.

Shortly after was Haechan. That course worked up his appetite and now that it was over, he wanted a full four-course meal.

Jaemin fell behind and ended up the last demon to get through the course. He shrugged it off. "What can I say? I always finish last."

The other demons rolled their eyes and sighed. "I'm just glad this is over," Mark commented. "Now we can sleep."

"I'm ready to go eat!" Haechan announced with a laugh.

Taeyong made his way over to the boys and dismissed them for the day. Before they left, he made sure to pat all their heads and chuckled.

The next morning, Taemin was the one who greeted them outside their rooms. It looked like their training was finally over.

"Now that you all have a good understanding of how to use your powers and such, I have your second mission for you," the Man stated with a smirk. "Highschool."

The seven of them were ready to run off and go have fun with their powers but before they could, Taemin stopped them once more.

"Before you go. I have to let you know. There is one rule," he started. "You can not be the direct cause of someone's death. In other words, you are not allowed to kill them yourself." He walked over to the boys and stared them down. "Otherwise, there will be Hell to pay."


	3. Highschool is Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wreak havoc on the worst place on Earth: Highschool! With minds this easily swayed, the Sins have their work cut out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very sexual chapter. Please let me know what you thought in the comments down below and if you liked it, please subscribe!

The boys stood in the corridor right outside the portal to the human realm. The portal just kinda looked like a window, but as long as it worked, it didn't matter. They needed a plan though, didn't they?

All of them just stood there as they thought about what exactly they could do. Letting his thoughts escape out of his mouth, Jaemin was the first to speak.

"I'll sleep with the girls if I have to, but I don't really want to," Jaemin stated.

"Random, but if you're gonna complain, I'll take your position," Jeno said.

Jaemin hummed as he made his way over to the other demon and smirked. "How about I take you instead? I could show you a whole new world. Just lay in my bed."

"Uh, it's 'lie in my bed' actually. Get it right," Renjun remarked.

"Way to ruin the mood, short-stuff," Haechan sassed.

"Don't call me short, fatty!" Pride clapped back.

"It's okay. Renjun's too prideful to admit that he's got the hots for me," Jaemin smirked. "But you," he pointed at Jeno. "We could have some nice, angry sex." His tail lifted Jeno's chin up and caressed his face. "That would be fun."

Jeno smirked as well and raised an eyebrow. "How hard do you wanna be hit?"

Jaemin chuckled. "Oh no sweetheart. It's how hard do you wanna be hit? I know your sexual desires. You can't hide that from me. Beg for Daddy and if you're a good boy, then maybe I'll give you a treat." He grinned mischievously and bit towards the other demon in hopes of arousal. It worked quite well.

"Can we not use our powers on each other, please?" Mark suggested.

"Oh what?" Jaemin acted innocently. "A little comradery never hurt anyone."

Jisung laughed. "And by comradery, you mean a dick in his ass?"

Jaemin shrugged. "Hey, whatever works."

Renjun scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Imbecile."

Mark sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. He had a new found respect for Taeyong. "Look, let's just focus on devising a plan to invade a highschool. Okay?"

"Fuck it!" Jaemin exclaimed.

"That's your answer to everything," Renjun interrupted.

"Let's just go!" Jaemin ignored Pride and continued. "And figure it out when we get there!"

Haechan shrugged. "Honestly, that's probably a good idea."

"No it's not," Renjun argued.

"No, it kinda is," Jeno agreed and smirked at Renjun. "This is kind of like a practice round. I'm with Lust."

The ends of Renjun's hair began to dance with flames the angrier he grew. Wrath really enjoyed getting on his nerves. "Fine. Let's go then."

Jaemin yipped with joy as he hopped up and jumped out the window into the human realm. Jeno followed after him as did the others until only Pride and Sloth were left.

Renjun took a step onto the window sill and sighed. "These people are unbearable."

Mark flopped his body into the floor and began to pout. "Do we have to?" He whined.

Pride turned to Mark and raised his eyebrow. "Uh yeah," he replied. "It's literally our job."

Mark sighed. "Ugh, fine." He got up and hopped out the window behind the others.

Upon arriving in the human realm, Jaemin watched from above as students continuously moseyed on into the school. The other demons slowly made their way to his side.

"Ah, isn't it perfect?" He marveled. "It's just a cesspool of hormones and pheromones. A perfect breeding ground for puberty-stricken teens!" Jaemin laughed as he looked at his other, unamused demons. "Oh come on! There's so much for us to do here! Testosterone for days! Make those men angry, Jeno! Not to mention how terrifyingly angry a girl can get if someone pisses her off!"

Jeno thought for a moment before nodding with a half grin. Jaemin was right.

"And you!" He pointed to Renjun. "Who's more prideful than a bunch of prissy popular girls? Or the boastful jocks?"

Renjun raised an eyebrow, intrigued. He would never admit it, but Jaemin did pique his interest.

Jaemin looked to Mark and Haechan. "And the nerds! Depression hits them hard, they never wanna move! They sleep away their days! And then, what do they do? They eat away their sorrows!"

Mark and Haechan exchanged looks but nodded. They had to give it to the demon, he had a point.

"Let's not forget how greedy those rich little fucks get when they wanna throw a party! Or any other kid when their parents always give them anything they've ever wanted. They want more! They always want more!"

Chenle leaned over to Jisung and whispered, "he's way too excited about this highschool stuff."

"And last but not least: Jisung! Look at those poor girls. All they want is to be pretty and popular like them. They wanna do their make-up, dye their hair, be thinner. They'll do whatever it takes. Eating disorders, backstabbing, erasing who they were to become who they wanna be. And the others don't want to hide behind that mask of popularity." Jaemin dramatically threw his arm over his eyes before continuing. "They just wanna be normal. Be themselves like the geeks over there. Oh well, we all wanna be someone we're not!" Jaemin laughed maniacally as he spun around in the air. "Ah yes! Highschool! The very depiction of Hell!" His eyes changed to a bright pink color as pink flames rested in his hands. He was way too excited and eager to invade this highschool.

Jisung stared at the poor souls down there and shook his head. He was having flashbacks to when he was human. "No. No I can't do this," he whispered.

Chenle looked at him in confusion. When Jisung tried to fly away, Chenle stopped him. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I just can't do this!" Jisung cried and disappeared into his room.

The other demons turned to look at Chenle in confusion. "Where did Envy go?" Jaemin asked.

Chenle shrugged. "I don't know!"

"Well we kinda need him here," Renjun stated.

"I know that!" Chenle huffed. "Just, give me, like, 10 minutes, okay?" He disappeared as well and reappeared outside of Jisung's room. Knocking twice, he peeked into the room to see Jisung curled up in the corner and sighed.

"I can't go back to highschool," Jisung cried.

Chenle knelt by the other demon and pulled him into a hug. "And why's that? What's going on?"

Envy cried some more before he was able to speak again. "I was still in highschool when I died," he told Greed. "I drowned in a pool at a party I was invited to so that they could make fun of me."

Chenle's heart sank from hearing how Jisung had died. Of course he knew that they had all died somehow, they were demons after all, but hearing what happened to the boy in his arms made him want to keep Envy all to himself. He held Jisung close and played with his hair, not really sure what to say.

"It's just like Jaemin said, highschool is Hell," Jisung whispered. "But I think I like Hell better."

"Then let's get a little revenge. What do you say?" Chenle offered. "All those preps and jocks, give them a taste of insecurity and humiliation."

"I don't know if I can…" Jisung admitted. "All I ever wanted was to be liked. Or to have a friend." Envy couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face.

The world seemed to just stop for Greed. He had no thoughts as he stared at the boy in front of him. As if his body had a mind of its own, he began to wipe away Jisung's tears and held him even closer.

"I know exactly what you mean," Chenle confessed. "That's all I've ever wanted too. A friend." He took a deep breath to stay calm. "What do you say we be friends? The best of friends. And then we can get revenge on those kids who didn't think you were good enough."

Jisung wiped his eyes and looked at Greed as he thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah. Let's do that," he agreed.

Chenle stood and helped the other demon up as he kept a hold of Jisung's hand. "Good. Because you are enough. Enough for me. Let's head back and carry out our mission."

"Okay," Jisung nodded and headed back with the other demon.

Once there, the others turned to Jisung. "Are you ready now?" Jaemin asked.

Envy nodded. "Yeah. Sorry," he answered.

Jaemin petted the other boy and patted his back in an act of compassion. "Good. Let's go then."

With that, they began their descend into highschool to royally fuck shit up.

* * *

After a quick look around of gathering information and learning about all the gossip going around the school, the demons took their leave back to Hell to figure out who they wanted to mess with first. A lot of ideas were thrown around. During that time, Jisung hadn't spoken or thrown out an idea and was sitting on the floor. When he finally did have an idea, he spoke up.

"I think we should send Jaemin in to have sex with the popular people," Envy looked at the other demons.

Jaemin tilted his head and shrugged. "Okay. But why? What's the plan?"

"Sex with anyone else is unsatisfactory, right?" Jisung tilted his head. "Plus, I saw some of the football players are closeted. Have your way with them and I can spread the rumors."

Jaemin smirked. "Alright. I like that plan."

"What about the rest of us?" Renjun asked.

Jisung turned his attention to him. "You'll have your fun. Think about how prideful people are when they lose their virginity. The jealousy, envy. Then the greed for that too. How angry someone gets when they don't get what they want. Depression. Depression eating." He stood as he watched everyone. "We'll all be busy soon enough."

Lust clapped and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Woo! Let's get started then!" He exclaimed.

Jeno gestured to the window. "After you."

"Do your thing and we'll watch from here," Renjun stated. "Once you're done, I guess we'll move on in."

"Sweet," Jaemin said. "I'll have a little fun while I'm at it." He hopped up and quickly ran out the window, excited to rile up some humans.

The other six demons watched as Lust flew around the school and began to work his magic before getting on with the plan.

"He likes her and she likes him. There's sex to go around for everybody. Except, not them. The geeks won't lose their virginity til they're 23." Jaemin chanted and spun in a circle excitedly.

"Why is Lust so weird?" Jisung asked as he looked to the others.

Mark sighed at Lust's antics then shrugged. "Puberty."

"Why is that your answer?" Renjun asked. "First of all, we're dead. Second of all, wasn't he, like, 20 or something when he died?"

Jeno rolled his eyes. "Can it, short-stuff," he said. "Haven't you heard of a joke?"

Renjun inhaled deeply to try and stay calm. As he did, the fire at the ends of his hair grew and spread. When he exhaled just as deeply, the flames put themselves out. "First of all," he said calmly. "Stop calling me short-stuff!!" His calm was over as he shouted at Wrath, his hair bursting into flames as his eyes turned red. He took another deep breath to calm himself once more and spoke again. "Second of all, I hate you. We've only known each other for about a month now and you're incredibly unbearable."

"It's only 'cause you know I'm better than you," Jeno antagonized.

Mark sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. Where was Taeyong when you needed him? He had a feeling that these two were going to fight a lot.

"Excuse me?!" Renjun raged.

"Oh, you're excused, I guess," Jeno remarked.

"Well, my tail is the longest!" Pride whipped his tail around and poked Jeno's face with it.

Wrath glanced at the object invading his space and grabbed it roughly. "It's only because you're short and need compensation for it," he smirked. "Out of all of us, you're probably the weakest."

Renjun squeaked at his tail being pulled and glared intensely at Jeno as flames circled his fists and pranced on his hair. "What. The fuck. Did you just say?"

"You're the weakest," Jeno repeated.

"Take it back!" Renjun demanded.

Jeno shrugged. "Nope."

"Take. It. Back!" Pride repeated.

"Make me, bitch," Jeno provoked.

Pride's eyes changed a dark red as he readied himself to attack Jeno. Before he was given that opportunity, Mark stepped in between them and glared them down.

"Don't you fucking dare," he growled in warning. "We are in the middle of a mission! So will you two at least pretend to get along for 2 hellish minutes!?"

Jeno and Renjun huffed and looked away from each other. They just wanted to get this mission started so they could go their separate ways.

Mark sighed. "It looks like Jaemin is almost done. So just get ready to leave."

"He already slept with the football team?" Jisung asked.

"I don't know," Mark sighed. "Just get ready." He leaned against the wall as they waited for Jaemin to be done.

After a few more minutes, Jaemin hopped into the window and crawled back inside. "Okay!" It's your guys' turns!" He chuckled. "That was fun. Those boys didn't know what to do with themselves. I only got two of them though. It was the quarterback and the running back or whatever. I did the quarterback in the showers and slammed into that running back on the lockers. Damn that was fun." Lust smiled as he pulled Jisung into a hug and held him close.

Jisung was very confused but didn't fight it. "Why?" He asked.

"Because you needed a hug," Jaemin answered. "Now go out and do your stuff."

"Oh. Okay," Jisung shrugged and looked at the others before jumping out the window. The rest of them followed.

Once they arrived, Jisung spun around and transformed himself to look like one of the students. When he flew in place, Chenle took in his form and smiled.

Jisung now had cheek length, curly black hair, wore glasses, and had dark circles under his eyes. He wore a baby blue sweater and black, ripped skinny jeans. To top it off, he wore a pair of mint green and black Converse highs. The epitome of a highschool teenager.

"You look cute," Greed said.

Jisung chuckled awkwardly. "Uh, thanks. This is actually what I looked like. I wore this exact thing to school a week before I died.." he trailed off.

"That's what you call cute?" Renjun remarked. "You look incredibly unkempt. Just a mess of a person."

Envy looked at Renjun. "Let me guess? You never let yourself look like this in highschool?" Jisung held his arms out to gesture to himself as he timidly glanced at Pride.

"Right on the money," Renjun answered with a smirk.

"Were you also a popular kid?" Jisung guessed.

"How'd you know?" Pride replied.

"That was a rhetorical question," Envy stated as he began his descent to the school. "I knew the answer from your first comment."

"Oh," Renjun didn't feel too great about that comment but wasn't going to let that show.

Mark raised an eyebrow at Renjun and shook his head in disappointment. "Let's just get on with the mission."

While Jisung went around school spreading the rumors about, not only the football players, but other students as well, the other demons began playing with the students' emotions. Students were angry at the football players. Some of them were confused until Greed swooped in and they realized that they wanted that too. It didn't have to be with the football players, anyone would do.

Sloth took to the nerds and geeks. They had that greed in them for sex as well, but no motivation to try. They had been rejected too many times to care anymore. That's when Gluttony waltzed in and had them drown their sorrows in food. Only one was lucky enough to get laid amongst them and that's where Pride jumped in to brag. He made the boy rub it in their faces, flaunt his loss of virginity, and tease the others for not being able to do the same. By the end, the boy wouldn't have any more friends.

Pride also made it his mission to have the preppy girls flaunt their sexuality to others. Having gone to college parties and gotten freaky with the older men there. Envy's job wasn't done yet when there was enough jealousy to go around the whole school. The geeky girls wanted to have fun and go to college parties too. The preppy girls always get to have it all.

Wrath took to the football players. Who spread those rumors in the first place? No one was supposed to know about their sexual endeavors. Especially not when it's with another guy. Someone outed them! And someone was going to pay!

By the end of the day, the school was in even more chaos than it was before. No one could trust anyone. Not even the person sitting next to them and definitely not their best friend.

The demons made their way back to Hell to revel in the madness they had just created. It was perfect. Upon arrival, Jaemin took in Jisung's transformation and smiled. 

"Well don't you just look adorable!" Jaemin doted. "And your cute little glasses! Where did this look come from?" He waddled over excitedly and pinched the youngest's cheeks.

Jisung swatted his hands away and quickly went back to normal. "Uh, that's what I looked like when I was human."

"Even the glasses?" Jaemin asked.

Envy nodded. "Yeah. But I don't need them anymore. It was pointed out to me that I looked 'unkempt' while I was alive." He dusted off his arms. "No need to worry about that now. Thankfully, I look much more," Jisung paused and hummed in thought, "immaculate. Clean-cut."

Lust raised an eyebrow and ruffled Jisung's hair. "Well, no matter. I think you look cute either way." He smiled and looked at the other demons.

Mark scratched his head and shrugged. "Well, I guess we should report back to Taemin, then." He patted Haechan's back and led the others to Satan.

Once there, Taemin looked up from what he was doing and stood. He then crossed his arms before speaking. "Amateurs. The entire time you were carrying out the mission it showed. You were sloppy, hasty, and illcommunicated with each other." He sighed and hopped down to walk in front of them. 

Mark went to speak in defense for his team but was silenced by a wave of Taemin's hand.

"Don't worry. That's to be expected. This is only your second mission," Taemin coaxed. "But from now on, you won't come to me. I'm too busy to deal with your petty problems. When I need you, I'll summon you, but until then you will continue to wreak havoc on your own accord. And under the supervision of a demon I assign."

While Satan continues on, the seven boys exchange glances between each other. It is kind of important information but they didn't expect a whole speel. 

Once he noticed that the boys were not paying attention, Taemin snapped his fingers at them twice and glared. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you," he sighed. "Whatever. New missions will be told to you by the demon I assign. Get some rest you ungrateful children."

All of them nodded and bowed before disappearing into their chambers. Before Jisung had a chance to head to his own room, Chenle tugged on the younger boy's sleeve and led him to Greed's instead.

"You can stay with me tonight if you'd like," Chenle suggested with a shrug. 

Envy smiled and nodded. "Okay. Yeah. I'd like that a lot."

* * *

The next morning, they awoke to find out that the demon they were assigned to happened to be Taeyong. He stood there with his arms crossed while waiting for them to show up. Looks like they were going to be seeing a lot more of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while since I was kinda down and out on myself. But when I went back to work on it, it was mostly done. 
> 
> I love this fic a lot and I plan to keep going. Each update just might take a while.


	4. Going Through The Motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting kinda boring in Hell. But in the meantime, the Sins make friends and learn some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda filler but important. Please let me know what you think in the comments below~ 💕

Another two months had passed and as the Sins finished up their third and most boring mission, Haechan decided to make a detour to a small Mom and Pop shop. He bought several desserts as well as a pulled barbeque pork sandwich for the road before using his powers to make the mortals in the surrounding area incredibly hungry for pastry desserts.

When he walked back out to the others, Renjun shook his head.

"Did you really need to go out and buy more food?" Pride huffed.

"Oh calm down. It's not hurting anybody," Haechan said.

Renjun crossed his arms. "That's kind of the point. I'd rather you be harming others right now. It's literally our job."

Haechan rolled his eyes. "Look, I worked my magic and made that food irresistible. Soon enough, everyone will come and buy their desserts and get fat and die."

"You wasted your powers on this?" Pride blew smoke out of his nose. "Imbecile!"

"Hey! Don't tell me how to use my powers!" Gluttony stared the other demon down as he took a big bite of his sandwich and chewed it slowly.

Mark waved his hands in front of them and made an attempt to stop the fight. "I'm sure Haechan thought about it. It could be good for us in the long run?"

Renjun placed a hand in his hip in annoyance. "Well? Did you think about this or are you just trying to get fatter?"

Haechan raised a finger as if to speak then brought it back down and continued chewing slowly. The opportunity didn't arise for him too often but he was going to enjoy pissing off Pride. He did this action three more times before Renjun had finally had enough.

"Just fucking swallow already, you ignoramus!" Renjun shouted. "Eating it slowly won't make you any less fat!"

"Renjun!" Mark scolded. 

"He's doing this on purpose!" Pride stated. "We could be back in our chambers by now if he wasn't stalling like a dunce!"

Haechan finally swallowed his bite and wore a small victory smirk. He didn't feel like talking yet though. Pissing Renjun off was more fun.

"Haechan?" Mark started. "Did you have a plan for in there?"

Jisung spoke in place of Haechan's silence. "Even if he didn't, what he did could cause a chain reaction of, not only gluttonous eating, but also the greed of that family who owns the shop for more money, the pride in being the owners of a famous dessert shop, and even getting angry if someone walks by the shop without even a glance to just name a few."

Haechan laughed. "No. I didn't even think about that. But that's good. Look what I did!"

"You did nothing! You went in there because you wanted to eat, you fat piece of shit!" Renjun's fury was evident in the way his eyes were a dark red color as his hair burst into flames. "Maybe next time you should think before you do something! Idiot!"

When Mark turned to the other demon, Haechan was pouting. It wasn't like how he normally pouted though. He looked like a kicked puppy to Mark. It made Sloth's stomach churn to see him so upset.

Mark's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jeno laughing. 

"Look at how pissed off Renjun is!" Wrath smirked. "And all because of some food. What a baby."

"Excuse me?" Renjun scoffed. "A baby? Fuck off."

Jeno couldn't help but laugh even more. "It's so easy to make you mad!" He looked at Haechan and nudged his arm with his fist. "That's what makes it so fun. Right Haechan?"

Haechan chuckled slightly and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

After their third mission, two weeks had passed. Things had started getting even more boring than their last mission. Lately, the boys took turns manning their post at the portal and wreaking small havoc. It wasn't as fun for them as making a huge scene or letting chaos engulf an entire highschool.

At the moment, it was Renjun's turn. He was watching a pair of girls have fun and share secrets with each other. Little did they know was that he was going to ruin what they had.

"Oh, they're sharing secrets. Well, it turns out that she doesn't have secrets," Pride mocked. "She sure loves hearing them though. What a lying bitch!" Renjun slammed his fist down as he shouted the last word, his eyes a bright red and hair bursting into flames for a split second. "She will be their downfall."

"Having fun there, short-stuff?" Haechan teased as he walked over to take his turn.

"Fuck off, fatty," Renjun spat. "I'm not in the mood for your attitude."

"My attitude? Have you heard yourself talk?" Haechan scoffed. "And stop calling me that! I'm not trying to be mean when I call you short-stuff, you're just shorter than us."

"Well I don't like it when you point that out!" Renjun huffed.

Gluttony raised his arms in defeat as he sighed and sat next to him. "Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean." He sat for a moment and hugged his knees before talking again. "I wasn't fat when I was alive, you know."

Renjun sighed. "You're not fat," he pointed out. "You're surprisingly small for the amount you eat every day."

Haechan shrugged. "I mean, I actually died of starvation."

Pride scoffed in surprise. "You what? How?"

"I lived on the streets. In an alleyway, actually," Gluttony told him with a nod. "So, I was skin and bones when I was alive."

"I can't imagine what that was like," Renjun confessed. The amount of disbelief he had in him made him scoff again. "Or even how you would look. You? Skin and bones?"

"It was hell," Haechan joked. "But honestly, being here is almost like paradise for me. I can eat any time I want! And I don't really have to worry about anything anymore either. I have a living space of my own too. It's pretty great, to be honest."

Renjun nodded. "When I was alive, I lived by myself and rarely went out to do anything. I made sure my place was clean and took pride in the fact that I was making it on my own. Especially despite the fact that my parents always considered me a failure." He stopped for a moment and stared at the ground. The Chinese male wasn't quite for sure why he was sharing this information. He guessed it was common courtesy since Haechan had shared his own story.

"Your parents thought you were a failure?" Haechan asked.

"Yeah," Pride confided. "I was ready to rub it in their faces. That I was making it and succeeding. I had even enrolled for college classes."

Gluttony nodded to show he was listening. "What were they for?" He asked.

"Philosophy and psychology," Renjun answered. "That's a topic for another day though." He scratched and picked at his face, a nervous habit he never got over, before continuing. "I invited my parents over to come see my house. The day they were supposed to visit, I went out to grab a few things to make dinner and never made it home. I had a head-on collision with a drunk driver."

"Whoa," the other demon's eyes widened in shock. "That's intense."

Renjun nodded. "I didn't die on impact though. Of course not. That'd be too easy," he scoffed and shook his head. "I crawled out of my car in hopes to save myself, but instead, ended up dying on the side of the road."

The smaller demon let out a sigh as he hugged his own legs. It had been a while since he thought about his life before Hell. "I guess I kinda feel bad for what I said to Jisung that day during the Highschool mission. About him being unkempt. But I always took pride in the way I looked since no one else cared."

"Maybe you should tell him that," Haechan suggested. "He's a pretty understanding kid."

Renjun sighed once more and shrugged. "Maybe."

After telling their stories to each other, Gluttony and Pride seemed to understand each other a bit better than before. There was a silence between the two for a few minutes as they processed the new information. It wasn't an awkward one though.

After thinking for a while longer, Haechan spoke up. "Do you think that the other demons lose sight of who they are the longer they're here?"

"Oh, don't get me started on theories right now," Renjun laughed. "I took philosophy classes, for Pete's sake."

Haechan couldn't hold back his laughter. "My bad. I'll let you get going so I can play with human lives now."

"Okay," Pride stood up and headed off. Did he just make friends with Gluttony? Maybe? No. Not Gluttony. With Haechan. It almost didn't seem right to refer to him as Gluttony. Well, no matter. It seemed that Renjun had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

A few more days passed. With Wrath sitting by the portal taking out his anger on innocent humans, Lust made his way down the hall.

Jeno watched a young boy walk into his house after having dinner with some friends. The second he walked in, the boy's father began to scream at him before slamming the kid into a wall. It angered Jeno to watch. His eyes turned a bright blue as he thrust his fist down on the window sill.

"Grimey bastard," Wrath muttered as the man beat his son until he was crying on the ground. Once he left the boy alone, he quickly ran to his own room and cried himself to sleep.

The scene made the tips of Jeno's hair dance as blue flames whipped around. He was angry but that was nothing new. It reminded him of what it was like to be alive.

"So your daddy likes to beat you too, kid?" Jeno commented as blue wisps of fire danced around his hand. "Let's go take it out on someone else like I used to." As he closed his hand into a fist, he grasped the flames and they seeped through his fingers and on either side of his fist, continuing to dance, only restrained now.

Lust stood behind the other demon and watched him seethe with anger. It was quite amusing to him. "Are you ready to be relieved?"

Jeno jumped in shock as the other demon spoke. "Damn it, Jaemin." He sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Whatever."

"You need to relax," Jaemin pointed out as he placed a hand on Wrath's shoulder. "I could relieve you in more ways than one." He moved around to stand behind the other demon before kneeling down and hugging him from behind.

Jeno let himself lean into the hug and sigh. "It's whatever. Sometimes the things I see remind me of when I was alive."

"Like that boy who cried himself to sleep?" Jaemin asked while pointing. When Jeno nodded, Jaemin placed a kiss on his cheek. "Let's look at something else then."

Lust changed the scene to a new couple on their first date. They were holding hands and smiling at each other. Jaemin gestured for Jeno to watch and grinned mischievously.

Wrath raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Look at them. That man is taking his girlfriend to the bar for their first date," Jaemin tsked in disappointment.

"So?" Jeno didn't understand the point of their conversation. 

Jaemin sighed. "Well, look at it this way. They'll start drinking here soon since they're at a bar. She's pretty and he'll probably get handsy." The demon poked Jeno's cheek. "And that's where you come in. Together, we could make a little date-rape action."

As the information Jaemin just gave him set in, Jeno flashed a small smirk. "That could be fun." He looked up at the demon draped over his shoulders.

"And then, when we're done, you can come back to my chambers and we can have some fun," Jaemin licked his lips and twitched his eyebrow up provocatively. 

"Lead the way, then," Jeno said as he stared at the other demon. "And then you can fuck my brains out."

"That's more like it," Jaemin gave Jeno a quick kiss and laughed before he licked Jeno's cheek and stood up. Quickly grabbing his hand, he helped Jeno up then ran with him out the window towards the unlucky couple.

* * *

Jisung sat with Chenle on the other boy's bed. Lately, it seemed like Jisung was never in his own room anymore. He was always with the Chinese boy, whether that be a mission or just relaxing. 

The youngest demon laid down in Greed's lap as his mind raced. Chenle placed his hand on the side of Jisung's face and traced his features with his thumb. The action made Jisung feel calm and his mind quiet.

Envy could feel himself dozing off before Greed broke the silence, making the younger boy spooked. "Do you think Jaemin likes you?"

"Jaemin likes everyone. He's Lust," Jisung replied as he looked up at the older boy.

Chenle chuckled. "Yeah, but like, he calls you cute all the time and pinches your cheeks. And you let him. Do you like Jaemin?"

Jisung couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. "No. That's not it. I don't like Jaemin like that. And I don't think he does either."

"Then why does he do it? Why did he hug you that day?" Chenle demanded answers. "I need to know!"

"We could ask?" Envy suggested. "I mean, no harm in doing so."

"Yeah!" Chenle agreed. "Let's go!"

Jisung chuckled as he sat up. "Okay. But I get to relax when we come back."

"Only if I get cuddles. You know, that every single day, I must have cuddles from you, or else I won't be happy," Greed reminded him.

As Chenle talked, Jisung stared at him with a smile and laughed when reminded of their agreement. "Alright alright. I remember," he stated. "Now let's go."

Chenle hopped up with a squeak and made his way down the hall with Jisung. Once they arrived, Chenle stepped aside so that Jisung could open the door.

When Jisung opened the door to Lust's room, he was forever scarred. The image of Jaemin balls deep in Jeno while he was bound at the wrists by a belt and gagged had now been burned into his memory. And boy did he regret it. He quickly closed the door and began to walk away with Chenle.

"Maybe we shouldn't have just walked into Lust's room," Chenle reiterated.

"I think I'd like to stab my eyes out now," Jisung retorted. "Chenle, give me your knife."

Greed shook his head and hugged his knife. "No! It's mine."

Jisung huffed. "Fine. I'll just gouge my eyes out instead. Rip them out of my skull with my own hands."

Chenle rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that.  
They'll just grow back anyways."

"Can we just get back to your room and snuggle?" The younger pouted. "I'm done with today."

"Of course!" Chenle hurried down the hall with Jisung and then immediately pushed him onto the bed once they arrived.

Jisung squeaked as he landed onto the bed. Before he could move up on the bed, Chenle crawled over him and giggled. 

"Let me move up on the bed first," Jisung chuckled. "My legs are hanging off."

"But I'm already comfy!" Greed whined.

Envy laughed and made an attempt to move up without having to push the other boy off of him but was immediately thwarted when Chenle sat down on his waist. While Jisung coughed in surprise, Chenle laughed.

"Nope! You're not allowed to move!" Greed teased with a giggle. He smiled and held Jisung's face in his hands as he leaned over to stare down at him.

Jisung stared back at him, unsure of what to do. He felt butterflies in his stomach and felt his palms become sweaty. Envy knew what this feeling was and it scared him to no end. Mostly because no one had ever reciprocated his feelings before and he was scared that this would be no different.

As Chenle stared down at the boy underneath him, he traced his features with his eyes. He hadn't before noticed just how pale Jisung looked in contrast with his black hair or how defined his jawline was. The way his nose was the perfect sharpness and size and sat just right on his face. He also noticed how high his cheekbones were or even how plump Jisung's lips were, making it really hard to not feel them with his thumb. But the thing that stood out to him the most was Jisung's eyes. Jisung was always saying that his eyes were small but Chenle thought otherwise. His eyes were the perfect size and shape. His eyes were as black as his hair and Chenle swore he could just get lost in them for hours if Jisung would let him. 

"You're so cute," Chenle whispered with a smile.

Jisung became very confused in that moment because he could feel his heart skip a beat and then speed up. "Do we bleed? Like, are our hearts working and beating like they're supposed to? Because if so, I think I have Arrhythmia."

Chenle let out a loud, high pitched laugh and laid down next to Jisung. "I don't know what that means."

Envy took a deep, calming breath as he placed his hand on his chest. "It's a heart condition."

Chenle smiled and shook his head. "You're too smart for your own good."

Jisung turned his head to look at the other boy. Chenle was still smiling and giggling to himself. In that moment, time seemed to stop. All Jisung could find himself doing was smiling while staring at Chenle. Everything about him made Jisung's heart flutter. If he didn't think he had a heart condition before, he sure did now.

"I want cuddles!" Chenle demanded as he tugged on Jisung's shirt. "Get comfy so I can too!"

"Oh okay," Jisung complied and moved up so he was no longer hanging off the bed. The second he stopped adjusting and moving around, Chenle attacked him with cuddles.

Chenle giggled and nuzzled into the other demon's neck. He smelled like citrus, possibly lemons, and smiled against Envy's skin. Greed felt Jisung take a deep breath before he began playing with the older demon's hair. It calmed him down to the point that he could fall asleep in Envy's arms.

And he did.

Jisung didn't know what to do about the boy in his arms. His mind was racing too much to fall asleep and there was no way he could move in fear of waking the smaller demon. So instead, he held Chenle close and laid there, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

* * *

The next morning, Taeyong summoned them to the training area. When they arrived, he greeted them with a wave.

"Good morning, boys," Taeyong said. "When you don't have missions to do or you aren't out using your powers on innocent humans, I want you to be training."

Mark sighed and groaned in audible indolence before he threw himself onto the ground. "I don't wanna train anymore!"

Jeno looked down at Sloth and laughed. "And you're supposed to be the oldest of us?"

Haechan stood there with his arms crossed as he stared down at Mark. He rolled his eyes and gave him a little kick. "Get up, lazy-bones. You'll be fine."

Mark huffed and sat up. He stayed there though and just decided to lean against Haechan's legs.

Taeyong sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose before continuing on. "The more you use them, the better you'll get with them. And, the more you use them,the more you'll find out what you can do."

"You think there's more to our powers?" Renjun asked.

The fire demon shrugged. "It's very possible. The Sins are supposed to be the second most powerful demons in Hell once they've mastered their powers."

Pride smirked and crossed his arms. "Is that so?" He liked the sound of that. "Tell me more."

Taeyong sighed once more. "It's just like I said. Practice with your powers, learn new things that you can do, and master what you already know. The Sins are the most important."

"Quit it," Jeno warned. "You're just stroking his ego. And it's not like he needs any more of that."

Chenle laughed and nodded. "It's so true."

Hearing Chenle's laugh made Jisung let out a small chuckle. He enjoyed hearing it.

"Well, that, and I figured I'd let you guys know that you can roam around Hell," Taeyong stated with up facing palms and a shrug. "You guys just stay in your chambers and don't go anywhere. Leave. Explore. There are other demons you can socialize with."

"We don't really know anybody else though," Jisung commented timidly. 

Taeyong glanced over at the youngest and nodded. "I get that. But everyone knows about you guys. If you would like, I can introduce you to some friends."

Jisung nodded frantically. He was never good at making friends of his own, so a little help would be nice.

"Okay," the fire demon nodded. "Before, you guys had trained individually with some other demons. Would you like to start with them?"

Jisung didn't want to be the official decider in how they went about things so he looked to the other Sins to see what they thought.

Jeno shrugged. "Whatever works is fine with me."

No one disagreed and they followed Taeyong to somewhere else. When they stopped or arrived wherever Taeyong had taken them, the Sins saw the older six demons they had trained with. Plus, one younger demon they didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" Mark asked as he pointed to the unknown demon.

"A new demon. He just died about a week ago," Taeyong stated. He turned to the boy in question. "Introduce yourself."

The fledgling hopped excitedly and waved frantically. "Hello! My name is Yangyang. I drowned in a lake while visiting my family in China. Which means!" He paused for dramatic effect. "I'm a water demon! Oh, how ironic. Satan sure has a sense of humor!"

Renjun let out a small laugh. "So, you're Chinese?"

He nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Except I grew up in Germany!"

"Oh cool. I'm also Chinese," Renjun said.

"Sweet!" Yangyang pointed at Pride repeatedly and chuckled. "So, who are you guys? Were you also assigned a demon? 'Cause I got the short end of the stick and have Ten." He looked over at said demon and laughed.

Ten sighed and hit Yangyang's arm. "Brat."

The water demon couldn't help but laugh some more as he rubbed his arm. It made a few of the Sins chuckle. He decided to run over so that he could talk to Renjun some more and comfortably in Chinese. 

With that, Jeno hurried over to Doyoung so that they could catch up. He enjoyed being in the older's presence and the same was true for Doyoung.

Lucas went to talk with Renjun for a bit, but ended up straying to Mark when he found out they were born the same year.

Chenle hurried over to Jaehyun and began talking for a bit. After a while, the two of them joined in to Mark and Lucas's conversation while Yuta just hugged Mark from behind.

As Haechan hugged on Taeil, they could hear Chenle laugh loudly at something Lucas had just said. While they caught up, Haechan had remembered that he and Renjun had sort of became friends and wanted them to conversate with him and Yangyang.

Jaemin walked over to Ten so that they could begin catching up as well. Both were excited to tell the other about their recent sexual endeavors and give advice for what to do next.

While all the others caught up, Jisung just stood there, unsure of what to do. His mentor had been Taeyong, who stood there watching the others have fun. 

When the fire demon looked around, he spotted Jisung, standing there by himself. He remembered that he was the one to help the boy train and decided to go over and talk to him. 

"Hey kiddo," Taeyong said. "Why aren't you talking to the others?"

Jisung shrugged and shuffled closer to the older demon. "I've never been good at making friends."

"Ah," the fire demon nodded and ruffled Jisung's hair before pulling him into a side hug. "Well, let's head over there and try. How's that sound?"

When Jisung nodded, Taeyong led him over to where Chenle and his group were. Upon seeing him, Chenle squeaked and pulled Envy into a hug.

"Jisungie~" Chenle giggled and made sure to add Jisung into the conversation. When Taeyong tried to leave though, Jisung made him stay. Chenle also made sure that Jisung felt included with them, making the younger demon smile.

At some point, Doyoung had chairs appear so that he and Jeno could sit and relax as they talked. During their conversation, Jaemin and Ten made their way over.

As Jaemin talked to them, Doyoung noticed the way Jeno looked at the other demon. He'd know that look anywhere. It was the same way he stared at Taeyong when they talked or when Taeyong was busy talking to someone else. And Doyoung loved Taeyong. Jeno was in love with Jaemin.

"Also, at some point, we should all head down to the world of the living and get coffee or something together," Ten suggested. 

"Coffee?!" Yangyang shouted. "I want coffee!" He ran over towards Ten.

"No!" Ten pushed at Yangyang and laughed. "You're already such a crackhead without it. I can't imagine what you'd be like with coffee."

Yangyang gasped. "Oh my-"

"Don't say it!" Jaemin interrupted and quickly covered Yangyang's mouth. "Don't say his name. You will actually burn. It happened to me." 

Once Jaemin released Yangyang's mouth, but not before Yangyang licked his hand, he continued talking. "I wanna do cocaine."

Ten's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wh-what?"

"What the fuck, Yangyang?" Renjun asked. "Why?"

"Okay, but think about it!" Yangyang began. "We're dead! It's not like it could kill us. Plus, one time, when I was in Germany, a guy on the streets offered me some, but my friend said no. So ever since then, I've kinda wanted to try it!" He laughed and shrugged in an attempt to be nonchalant about the subject. "What? I think it'd be fun."

"Oh my goodness, Yangyang," Ten sighed. "You're not doing cocaine. Then you would actually be a crackhead."

Taeyong sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose as Mark did the same. "Okay," the fire demon said. "On that note, let's all say goodbye and stuff. The Sins have things they need to do."

Everyone obliged and said their goodbyes. As the others headed back to their chambers, Jeno stood talking with Doyoung for a little while longer. The older demon patted Jeno on the head and smiled at him before giving him a hug. 

With that, the rest of the Sins met up to figure out who needed to man the post at the portal and ended up choosing Mark. He shrugged and headed that way as the others went to train. 

They did this repeatedly, day in and day out, until missions arrived and they weren't as bored. At least with the passing days, they had friends to talk to now.


	5. Of Lust and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin was tired of the same thing over and over again. He enjoyed chaos and if he couldn't find it, he was going to create it. That was his job after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware! Sex, violence, betrayal, and triggers. Inferred non-con. Please read at your own risk and let me know what you think in the comments down below~

Hell had become redundant. Day in and day out, the Sins pass their time with missions, friends, and messing with the lives of humans. During that time, six months had passed.

As Jeno sat at the portal, Jaemin decided to stop by for a visit. Once he arrived, he stood and watched Jeno work with a small smile on his face. Sometimes, Jaemin thought that the other demon could be quite cute. This was one of those moments.

Jeno had yet to notice the other demon until Jaemin had already knelt in front of him. However, when he did notice him there, it shocked Jeno enough that he raised his fist before he realized that it was Jaemin.

Jaemin chuckled and held Wrath's fist as he gently brought it back down. "It's just me. I didn't mean to scare you," Lust said with a smile. "I came to say hi."

Jeno smiled and pulled Jaemin into a hug. "Well, hello," he chuckled.

"Hi there," Jaemin placed a kiss on his cheek and held his face. "When do you get relieved?"

"Here in a little bit," the other demon answered. "Are you gonna stay here and keep me company?"

Lust hummed in thought and kissed Jeno. "I'll think about it."

Jeno kissed back and bit his lip. When Jaemin moved away, Jeno yearned for more and stole another kiss.

Jaemin gave in and pushed Jeno onto the ground before crawling on top of him. Lust kissed him again and then began kissing Wrath's neck, going down to the collarbone and chest.

Jeno exhaled and felt up the demon's back before tangling a hand in Lust's hair. He closed his eyes, in pure bliss, as he felt Jaemin's hand travel under his shirt and scratch down his chest. The action made Jeno groan and grow hard. He loved every second with Jaemin and this was no different.

Lust smirked, pleased with the noise, before biting down on Jeno's collarbone and sucking to create a dark red mark. As he did that, his hand clawed Wrath's chest once more before firmly grasping the demon's crotch.

The demon grunted in surprise but his mouth fell open as Lust slipped his hand down Jeno's pants. Jaemin then left kisses all over the other demon's neck as he played with Jeno's dick.

"Hey," Jeno's moment was ruined when he felt a soft kick to the side and the voice of none other than Pride. "Can you not have sex right outside the portal to the human realm? That'd be great."

Wrath huffed and looked at Jaemin. Once the other demon stood up, Jeno did as well and followed him to his chambers.

Once there, Jaemin pushed him down onto the bed and resumed their position from earlier. He began to slowly remove their clothing until there was none left and left multiple kisses down Jeno's chest and stomach.

Then, Lust spread the other demon's legs and began to prepare him. When he groaned uncomfortably, Jaemin gave him kisses on his neck and continued until Jeno was ready.

After removing his fingers, Lust lubed up and slowly slid inside to allow Jeno to adjust. Every time, Jaemin noticed Jeno's sharp inhale and the way he writhed beneath him.

Every time, Jaemin would kiss him and his neck and whisper, "breathe," to remind Jeno to do so. After taking a few deep breaths, the other demon would be able to relax and eventually Lust could fully enter.

The thrusts always started off slow until Jeno demanded that Jaemin speed up. After that, he sped up with each thrust until he was slamming into Jeno.

The other demon became a mess of moans and pants as Jaemin clawed down his chest. Jeno arched his back as pre-cum leaked out of his member.

"Jaemin," Jeno breathed out through moans.

Before Jeno could speak again, Jaemin planted a kiss on his lips. He didn't need to finish his sentence; Jaemin already knew. Jeno was about to reach his climax.

To help him along, Jaemin reached down and gave the other demon a few pumps before he moaned loudly and came. He wiped what little got on his hand off on the bed before he pulled out and finished himself off.

With a few pumps and a couple of grunts, Jaemin climaxed between Wrath's legs and panted. He rested his head on Jeno's chest so that he could catch his breath before flopping himself down on the bed next to him.

As Jeno finally caught his breath, he smiled brightly. It was moments like these that made him feel alive, that made him forget he ever died. Jeno felt human again with Jaemin by his side.

Jaemin pulled Jeno over and held him close. He enjoyed their cuddles after each session. As Jeno rested his head on the other's chest, Jaemin played with Wrath's hair. It was a calming gesture for both parties.

Before they fell asleep in each other's arms, Jaemin placed a kiss on Jeno's temple. It made the other demon smile as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Jaemin was bored. He was so bored that he was walking around Earth sending random people into a lustful frenzy. It amused him, but only briefly. He was bored of manning the post, of hanging out with friends. He was bored of Jeno. Jaemin enjoyed drama and chaos and if he couldn't find it, he was going to create it.

He needed to figure out how to do so. While he had an idea, he had to figure out how to go about it. In order to do that, he made his way back to Hell. It was time to observe and gather information on the demons around him.

Jaemin knew all he needed to know about Jeno. He had spent enough time with the other demon, why wouldn't he know everything about him? The demon he probably knew the least about was Mark. He was always quiet and just observing the others. Jaemin did know one thing about Mark though: he had feelings for Haechan.

Maybe that's where he'd start, with Jeno and Mark. He could create chaos between the Sins with what he knew best: sex.

As he arrived back, Jaemin spotted the other six Sins all conversing. Chenle was sitting in Mark's lap as they talked with Renjun and Haechan. As Haechan teased Renjun, Jisung snuggled into Renjun's side and Jeno stood by Mark with his arms crossed.

Renjun wrapped an arm around Jisung as the younger watched Chenle. He was jealous. He didn't want Chenle to sit in Mark's lap.

"Jisungie~" Jaemin called out as he went over to smother the demon with hugs and kisses.

Jisung let out a shout of annoyance as he tried to push Jaemin away. Renjun laughed and took his arm back to play on his phone.

Haechan then went over to bother Renjun. "Who are you texting?"

"Yangyang," Renjun answered.

"Why are you texting Yangyang?" Jeno wondered, confused.

"Because we don't in the stone age, Jeno," Renjun sassed. "Plus it's much easier to summon my phone than to summon Yangyang. Maybe I don't wanna see him yet. Maybe we're just planning things or I'm sending him memes."

"Oh kay then," Jeno just shook his head.

"Do you know how hard it is to summon Yangyang?" Renjun said. "It's so hard. Literally, you have to jump through hoops. Actual hoops. He is the most stubborn and malicious demon I've ever met."

Jeno raised an eyebrow. "Have you met yourself?"

"Shut up," Renjun sneered. "No one asked you."

Jeno glared and clenched his fist. Before he could take a step towards Renjun, Mark had already grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Quit it. Both of you," Mark said.

Haechan laughed and draped himself over Renjun's back. "Yangyang is a crackhead."

"That's very true," Pride chuckled.

As Jaemin continued to smother the youngest demon, Jisung continued to struggle to push him away. He kept bumping into Renjun and began trying to hide in Pride's arms.

Once Renjun noticed, he sighed and pushed Jaemin away. "Quit it. Haven't you heard of consent? Leave the poor kid alone."

Jaemin fell down and pouted. "Fine. I'll give attention to someone else."

Greed raised his arms excitedly. "Me! I want attention!"

The other demon chuckled and gave Jeno a quick kiss before going over and hugging Chenle.

Haechan stood up and stretched up high. "Well!" He exclaimed. "I should get to the portal. It's my turn, right?" Gluttony lightly punched Renjun's shoulder. "You're after me. So I'll see you later."

"Alright. See you later, Haechan," Renjun said and waved at the other demon. "Don't have too much fun." He made himself chuckle.

Haechan scoffed. "Yeah right." He laughed and left for his post.

Jisung stood up as well and turned towards Greed. "Chenle, wanna head back to your room? I wanna cuddle."

"Yeah!" Chenle hopped up and giggled. "Cuddles!"

"How come you never want cuddles from me?" Jaemin pouted. "I want to give you cuddles."

Jisung laughed and shook his head. "Cause I don't want your cuddles."

Greed giggled once more and ran over to grab Jisung's hand. Afterwards, they both ran off towards Chenle's chambers.

Slowly, each Sin left to do their own thing and Jaemin was left alone. It was perfect time for him to come up with a plan but he already had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to do.

* * *

Renjun sat at the portal, doing his job, as he waited for Mark to relieve him. He was watching a couple who were fighting as well as a pair of friends in an argument. As he began to play with their lives, he commented on the situation.

"Oh look at this couple. He just made a mistake and she demands an apology. But he's too stubborn and prideful for that. He'll never apologize and therefore their relationship will fail," Renjun relayed with a laugh to no one in particular. "And lookie over here. These two friends are falling apart. This girl is too narcissistic to realize that she's in the wrong, tearing that poor girl to shreds. Soon, without the support of the other girl, she'll spiral down to her own demise." Pride couldn't contain his joy in how perfect his devious plan was as he began laughing. "Oh how I love humans."

After watching the humans' lives dissipate into ruin, Mark came by to relieve him. He stood up and left for his chambers. As the demon laid down on his bed to unwind, Jaemin made his way to Renjun's room.

He knocked on the door and peaked in. "Hello, Renjun."

"Hi Jaemin," Renjun replied with a wave before sitting up. "Come in. What's up?"

Jaemin's eyes flashed a bright pink color while he grinned mischievously and waltzed over. "I just wanted to tell you how good of a job you did today."

"Really?" Renjun perked up and got to his feet. He always enjoyed praise.

Jaemin stood in front of the smaller demon and smirked. "Yes! You did amazing! Destroying humans lives. You did so well today," he praised.

"Of course I did. I'm good at my job," Renjun replied.

"You deserve something nice. Don't you think?" Jaemin suggested as he stood in front of the shorter demon. "I could give you the time of your life as a reward." He lifted Pride's chin so that they locked eyes before he stole a kiss.

Renjun melted in his arms and pressed harder into the kiss. "I so deserve that reward."

Jaemin smirked. "Yes you do," he replied as he pushed Renjun down onto the bed. "This is where the magic happens."

As Jaemin began to crawl over the other demon, Renjun grabbed onto his shirt and sat up. "You may be Lust, but I'm in charge here." He roughly kissed Jaemin and pushed him down before climbing on top of him.

Jaemin let himself be laid down. As Pride climbed on top of him, Lust's eyes changed to a bright pink color. He grabbed the smaller demon's face and locked eyes with him. "Tell me what you want," he commanded before letting go of the other demon's face.

"Praise me, worship me, tell me how good I've been," Renjun began to grind against Jaemin. "Let me ride you until I break you." He began kissing all over Jaemin's neck as he felt up his shirt.

Lust took that as a sign to remove his shirt and tossed it onto the ground. After, Pride leaned down and continued to kiss the other demon's neck as he scratched down Lust's chest. He bit down at the nape and sucked to create a mark before he continued down to Jaemin's chest, leaving a trail of marks the whole time.

Jaemin felt up Renjun's body as he left the marks on his body. Slowly, each piece of clothing was peeled off. After Renjun had tossed his last piece of clothing aside, he climbed back on top of Jaemin and kissed him deeply.

As Renjun stayed leaned over him, Jaemin began to prepare the smaller demon. Renjun gasped and rested his head on top of Jaemin's pectorals.

"Where did this lube come from?" Pride asked.

"I'm Lust," he chuckled. "I can make lube appear whenever I need it."

Renjun nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

Once Pride had deemed that he had been prepared enough, he kissed Jaemin's jaw and gently slapped the bicep of the arm he was using to prepare him.

"I'm ready," he whispered.

"You're the boss," Lust stated as he removed his fingers and lubed up himself.

As Renjun positioned himself over Jaemin, he nodded. "Damn right I am."

Lust chuckled once more as he helped Renjun slide down onto him.

Renjun gasped and stopped. It hurt but he didn't want to admit it. "Oh my goodness," he murmured as he shook.

"Take it slowly," Jaemin advised. "And make sure you breathe. You got this."

Pride nodded and took a deep breath. After a few more, he was able to relax and slide down a bit more. He let out a small squeak but took another deep breath, able to relax quicker this time.

"Look at you. You're doing so well," Lust praised. "Just a little more."

Soon enough, Renjun was able to fully sit down and dug his nails into Jaemin's chest as he began moving up and down. Slowly, he was able to speed up with Lust thrusting in random intervals. Each time he did, Pride would let out a small squeak followed by a moan.

As Renjun's breaths became shallower and his moans became louder, he began muttering things in Chinese. Jaemin may not have understood what he was saying, but he could tell he was reaching his climax. He could especially tell when Renjun would let his mouth hang open as he clenched around Jaemin. Each time, it made Lust groan and grunt. He was getting close too.

"Jaemin," Renjun moaned out.

Jaemin nodded frantically. "I know. You're doing amazing. Go ahead."

Renjun leaned down and bit Jaemin's chest as he moaned loudly just before releasing his climax. His whole body shook after he finished and he rested against the other demon's chest.

Lust helped Renjun slide off of him so that the smaller demon could rest and finished himself off. Afterward, he held the Pride close as they caught their breaths. His eyes faded back to his natural black color as he placed a kiss on Renjun's temple.

The two demons covered themselves up and sought solace in each other's arms. Renjun rested his head on Jaemin's chest as the other rested a hand on Renjun's back. After a short while, both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Renjun awoke in Jaemin's arms. When he looked up to see him laying there, he gasped and scrambled to his feet. He just had sex with Jaemin. Why did he do that?

He spun around to quickly dress himself before going to wake Jaemin up. By shaking him lightly, Renjun woke the other demon up.

Jaemin opened his eyes to Renjun standing over him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Morning."

"Get out of my room," Renjun commanded.

Lust shrugged and got dressed before he headed back to his chambers. Once he arrived back, Jaemin took a shower. After that shower, he put on clean pants and checked out the marks Renjun had put on him in the mirror. Renjun had really done a number on him and that was just fine with Jaemin.

* * *

Jeno was the first at the portal. When Haechan came to relieve him, he told Jeno about Jaemin and Renjun.

"Excuse me?" Jeno exclaimed. Before he could storm off, Haechan stopped him.

"I need you to understand something first, Jeno," Haechan said. "Renjun doesn't quite know how it happened. He said that no matter how much you two fight, he wouldn't do that to you." He let Jeno go since the other seemed to calm down. "I suggest you talk to Jaemin first."

Jeno nodded and walked off. On his way to Jaemin's room, he spotted said demon walking down the hall and slammed him against the wall. "You piece of shit! You had sex with Pride!"

"So?" Lust shrugged. "It's literally my job."

"It's not your job to cheat on me with _Pride!"_ Jeno corrected. "Doing your job is one thing, but to cheat on me with _Renjun,_ the person I despise the most! Unbelievable!" He spotted the mark on Jaemin's neck and his eyes went wide. "And what the fuck is this?" Jeno tore Jaemin's shirt with his claws. "Are these all from Renjun?!"

"Yes they are," he admitted. "And cheat on you?" Jaemin raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You thought we were together?" He laughed some more before calming down and pretending to wipe away a tear.

Jeno was in shock. "What do you mean?"

"We're not together, Wrath," Jaemin deadpanned. "I don't know why you thought that."

Jeno stepped back as he stared at Jaemin. He was heartbroken. It was evident in his eyes. It hurt even more to be referred to as his sin and not his name.

"But, we were always together. It's almost been a whole year! Was it all lies?"

Jaemin chuckled darkly. "Don't tell me you actually fell for me?" He tsked and shook his head. "You poor thing. You see, I don't do relationships. I'm Lust. Plus, I don't know what made you think we were together when no one could possibly love someone like you." He cackled.

If Jeno wasn't already heartbroken, he was certainly not just heartbroken, but hurt now. He stumbled back and leaned against the wall.

Jaemin watched him and coldly just walked on by. Jeno wasn't his problem and never was. This was all just a part of doing his job. Chaos was what they were supposed to cause, so that's what he was going to do.

Jeno watched as Jaemin walked away and hid his face in his arms. His whole body shook as he sniffled. But instead of crying, he shook his head and left for the human world. It was Wrath's time to shine. No more Jeno for the time being, all Wrath.

While in the human realm, Wrath found a bat that he carried around. He beat it against a dumpster, an abandoned car, a mailbox, and a metal trash bin. When he beat it against a wall, it broke in half. So he tossed it aside and kept walking.

He created fights on the streets and even sought out underground fights. Wrath fought in one of those underground fights and won. He was pissed and was going to get it out somehow. But even that fight wasn't enough. He found more things to destroy. And by the time his adrenaline wore off and his temper simmered down, Jeno realized he had cuts and bruises and broke a knuckle. It was time for him to head back.

Jeno got back and sighed. He was done with the day and made his way back to his chambers. While on his way, he spotted Jaemin again.

"Hello, Jeno," Jaemin greeted with a wave. When Jeno just glared at him, Jaemin grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't fucking touch me, you son of a bitch!" Jeno growled.

"You're still mad about this morning?" Lust chuckled. "Whatever." He let Jeno go and walked off.

Jeno huffed and laid down for the rest of the day and night. No one bothered him and instead let him cool off.

* * *

When the Sins met up the next morning to make plans, everyone noticed Jeno. He had a cut on his lip and cheekbone, as well as a busted lip. Only Renjun seemed to notice his dark red and bruised knuckles. Jeno was not okay.

Jisung looked over at Jeno but instead of pointing out the obvious, he decided to try and lift Wrath's spirits. He poked Jeno's side, making him jump, and laughed.

Jeno turned his attention to the youngest Sin and reached out to grab his arm. When he missed since the younger pulled away, Jeno let a small smile show on his face as he walked towards Envy. Jisung chuckled and squealed.

"Don't touch my baby," Jaemin said once he noticed what was going on.

Jeno stared Jaemin down as he grabbed Jisung by the back of the neck and pulled him over. He gave the youngest a small side hug.

Jisung didn't fight it and leaned on the older demon. "Uh, are you guys okay?"

"No. We're not," Wrath seethed.

"I'm fantastic!" Lust laughed. "Nothing wrong here!"

Mark shook his head and massaged the bridge of his nose. As he did that, Renjun watched them with a pang of guilt in his gut. He was the cause of this. Even though he knew that, what could Renjun do?

"Let's hurry up and get this over with," Jeno rushed.

Mark nodded and shrugged. "Just, make chaos. Do what we normally do."

"If that's all, I'm leaving," Wrath waved and went to head off. Before he could, Jisung tugged on his shirt to stop him.

"Come with me," Jisung said. To which, Jeno complied and followed the younger to his chambers.

Jisung hopped onto his bed and urged Jeno to do the same. Once they were both settled and sitting comfortably, the younger spoke again.

"What happened?" Jisung asked.

Jeno sighed. "Jaemin slept with Renjun when I thought we were together." He stopped and stared down at his hands. "Apparently we weren't."

Jisung crawled into the older demon's lap and wrapped his arms around Jeno's torso in an attempt to cheer him up. Envy didn't quite know if it was working but continued to snuggle the other anyway.

When he heard Jeno sigh, he assumed it hadn't worked. "I can't believe I fell for him. I'm such an idiot," Jeno demeaned.

"No you're not!" Jisung defended. "Based on what I saw, it makes sense. It's not your fault that you fell for him."

"What do you mean?" The older demon asked.

Envy looked up at Jeno and sighed. "Well, Jaemin is very charismatic which helps him with his job. But also, when you have sex with someone, during climax, a chemical called oxytocin is released from the brain that makes you feel closer to someone. With as many times as you guys had sex, it doesn't surprise me that you felt so attracted to him."

Jeno covered his face with his hands and sighed. "I hate this. This is awful."

Jisung watched the other demon quietly. His eyes flashed purple for a split second as he suddenly understood it all. "It hurts so much because all you've ever wanted was to feel loved. And since you thought you had that you had that with Jaemin, you let him in. Now you're scared that no one could ever love you." He looked away and pouted. It was so sad.

Wrath stared at Envy in disbelief. "How would you have-" he cut himself off when he realized how. Jisung had used his powers on him. "Unbelievable. Get up."

It didn't take long for Jisung to realize what had just happened and gasped. "Wait! No! I didn't mean to!" The younger hugged Jeno. "I'm sorry. Sometimes it just happens and I don't mean for it to. I didn't mean to use my powers on you."

When Jeno saw the sincerity in his eyes, he sighed and stared at the ceiling. "You should get that under control then," he whispered.

Jisung nodded. "I will." He held Jeno's face gently and examined his cuts. "How did you get these? If they were self inflicted, they should've healed in a matter of hours."

The other demon raised an eyebrow. "I got them in the human realm, not necessarily self inflicted." When Jisung sat back on the bed, he spoke again. "How do you know how long self inflicted wounds take to heal?"

The younger boy chuckled nervously. "Research." He quickly changed the subject. "Your wounds should be fully healed by tomorrow. Even your broken knuckle."

Jeno wasn't one to pry and left it at that. "Okay." He ruffled Jisung's hair and got to his feet. "I'll be heading out now."

Jisung waved and watched as the other demon left before sighing and laying down. As Jeno made his way down the hallway, Renjun spotted him and decided to catch up.

"Jeno!" Renjun called after him. "Jeno, wait! Can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk to you," he answered.

Renjun huffed but hurried to walk next to him. "Look! I'm sorry! Okay? I don't know what got over me. He just-"

"Leave me alone," Wrath interrupted as he pushed past the other demon. "I don't want your excuses."

"Jeno!" Renjun groaned and grabbed his sleeve to spin him around. "Do you hear me? I am swallowing my _pride_ to tell you that I'm sorry!"

Jeno blew smoke out of his nose as he stared the smaller demon down. "I heard you." He took a few steps towards Renjun. "I don't care." Before Pride could protest, Jeno continued. "Your apology is not the one I wanna hear."

Renjun was at a loss of words as the angry demon pushed past him and walked away. Jeno wasn't mad at him. Which was strange since he was always mad at Renjun. He was mad at Jaemin. But why? He had slept with Jaemin. Weren't they together?

Before he could dwell on it too much longer, Renjun summoned his phone and texted Haechan so they could meet up. Immediately after, he went to go find Haechan.

Jeno had halted himself when he turned the corner. He was curious to see what Renjun would do. The other demon just seemed confused. Did Renjun really not know what happened?

As realization came to light, Jeno hurried down the hall to find Haechan. If Renjun really didn't know what happened, it was possible Jaemin used his powers on him. Jeno had been by Jaemin's side for almost a whole year now, he knew exactly how Jaemin's powers worked on other people. And if that was the case, then Renjun didn't have a say from the start.

Jeno slowed down as he approached Haechan's room. He was talking to someone. Normally, Jeno wasn't one to eavesdrop, but when he noticed that Renjun was the one Haechan was talking to, he stood against the wall next to the open door.

"Haechan, Jeno isn't mad at me. I literally just apologized to him," Renjun stated.

"Okay? Isn't that good?" The other demon questioned.

"I mean, yeah. But it's Jeno." Renjun sighed. "I'm just confused. I don't even understand how it happened. I had just gotten back to my room when Jaemin came in to say hi. Like, I remember all of it but it almost felt like I was drunk," he clarified. "Does that even make sense?"

"Well, were you drinking?" Haechan asked.

"No!" Pride exclaimed. "That's the point! I don't understand."

Jeno had heard enough and decided to step inside the room. "Jaemin used his powers on you. That's why it felt like you were drunk," he said and he watched Renjun. "If his eyes were pink for at least a small duration of the time you felt drunk, then it was all him. And you didn't have a say."

Renjun stared at Jeno for a small amount of time before he began shaking his head. He scoffed in disbelief. "Jaemin. Jaemin used his powers on me?"

Wrath nodded and turned to leave. "Yes. That is why I'm not mad at you," he commented before leaving once more.

The second Jeno was gone, Renjun locked eyes with Haechan and began to cry. "Get out," he sniffled.

"Renjun. I'm here for you," Haechan eased. "It's okay."

"Get out!" He shouted through tears. "I want to be alone!"

Haechan sighed and nodded but obliged. "Okay." He got up and left the room. On his way back, he spotted Jaemin leaning against the wall.

Gluttony chose to ignore the other demon as he summoned a turkey leg. It was one of his favorite comfort foods.

"Hey Haechan," Jaemin called out. "Wanna come to my chambers and have some fun?"

Haechan shrugged as he bit down on the leg he was holding. "Nah. I'm good."

Lust walked over and lifted Gluttony's chin. "I'll take you out to eat afterwards and we can do food play."

"You got me there," Haechan said with a shrug. "Let's go."


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know that it may be a when before I update again. I've got a lot of things going on in my personal life that I'm trying to work through and my best friend is dying. So, please be patient with me. 

I'm currently halfway through the chapter already, so once I do get back to it, it shouldn't take long to get it uploaded. 

Please continue to support and read my stories, it honestly means a lot to me that you all enjoy it so much. Take care and stay safe, all of you. And hopefully I'll be able to update soon. 💕


	7. Of Lust and Love pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jaemin to finish what he started! More Lust, sex, and love! And no worries for Jaemin lovers, he gets a bit of redemption! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM and sex right off the bat. Jaemin redemption! Trigger Warning!: self mutilation.  
> It'll be in parentheses before it starts and after it's done.

Haechan had casually told Mark that day that he had had sex with Jaemin. Mark was on a mission to find Lust.

When he found him in the hall, Mark stopped Jaemin and began to scold him. "You need to stop this! Sleeping with the other demons and using your powers on them is not okay!"

"It's not?" Jaemin played innocent. "Well then, why don't you come to my chambers and teach me a lesson?" He placed a kiss on Sloth's nose and smirked. To anyone else, it would have looked like just a normal kiss. But to Jaemin, he saw the sparks when his powers activated.

The older demon stopped for a moment. "No, I'm not falling for that. Because this is not okay. You need to stop using your powers on the other Sins."

Jaemin rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You're just mad because I was inside Haechan. Aren't you?" He smirked smugly. "All it takes is a little food and he's putty in my hands."

Mark grabbed Jaemin by the collar of his shirt and glared him down. "Don't talk about Haechan like that. Maybe you do need to be taught a lesson."

"That's more like it." Jaemin smiled innocently and gave Mark a quick peck, making the 'spell' stronger. "I'm ready to learn, Master," Lust followed obediently and even opened the door for Mark. Once inside, he grabbed Sloth by his shoulders and kissed him sloppily.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Mark smirked and pushed Jaemin hard onto the bed before leaning over him.

Lust grabbed the older demon's face and smiled as his eyes became pink. "Show me how bad I've been. Punish me! Make me your slave!"

Before Jaemin could say another word, Mark put his hand around the younger demon's throat and began to choke him, grinning wildly. He watched as Jaemin gasped for air, his erection growing more.

Mark let the other demon go and bit down on his neck, sucking on the same spot to leave a dark red mark. While Sloth was busy doing that, Jaemin made several different types of toys appear and float above them. He grabbed Mark's face and kissed him deeply.

"Choose your weapon," Lust told him.

Sloth looked up at them all and didn't hesitate to grab the whip. He smirked and immediately whipped Jaemin right across the chest.

Lust gasped and moaned as he leaned back. "In the name of all things evil, please do that again," he begged.

Mark fulfilled his plea and did it, not once, but twice more, then immediately removed Jaemin's shirt. He then grabbed the pink, fuzzy handcuffs floating above him and cuffed Jaemin to the bed frame. Before he did anything else, Mark stopped himself and looked at Jaemin.

"What about a safeword?" He asked.

Jaemin looked at him in confusion. "Fuck the safeword. I am okay with literally anything. Just fuck me already."

Sloth couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his mouth and nodded. "Okay okay," he complied and began to remove clothing from Jaemin and his own body. Once both were fully unclothed, Mark whipped Lust one more time.

Jaemin gasped and groaned in pleasure as he tugged on his cuffs. He was already fully hard and ready to go, there was no need for another whip. Yet, Mark did it once more with a smirk plastered on his face before he leaned down to give Jaemin a kiss.

Mark tossed the whip aside and kissed the other demon's neck before he slid a knee in to separate Jaemin's legs. Before he had the chance to begin preparing him, Lust spoke up.

"I don't need preparation," Jaemin stated as he shook his head. "Just lube up and fuck me!"

With a nod and a shrug, Mark lubed up and slid inside Jaemin. He took it like a champ. Jaemin inhaled sharply but moaned immediately after as he threw his head back. 

"Oh fuck!" Jaemin vocalized once Mark began to thrust. He tugged on the cuffs and gasped. As Mark sped up, he wrapped his legs around Sloth's waist and whined for more. "Harder! Fuck me like you mean it. Make me your slave!"

In a twisted surprise, Mark slowed down and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you should be talking. I call the shots, not you."

Jaemin exhaled with a whiny moan. This was not what he was expecting. He wiggled and whined, hoping for more friction. When Mark finally slammed into him, Jaemin gasped and moaned loudly. That was what he wanted. 

The harder and faster Mark thrusted, the closer Jaemin got to his climax. He let out a breathy moan. "Oh my fuck, I'm about to cum," he warned. When the other demon nodded in response, Jaemin spoke again. "Cum inside me."

"What?" Mark exclaimed in surprise. 

Jaemin let out a shaky breath. "Just do it." Even if he wanted to say more, Lust gasped and climaxed right then. His whole body shook as Mark continued until he came as well. 

Mark rode out his climax as he breathed out a moan. "Oh my goodness," he murmured before pulling out and laying next to Jaemin to catch his breath. 

Once both demons caught their breath, Mark pulled Jaemin close and played with his hair. As Jaemin laid on the older demon's chest, his eyes went back to normal and he placed an innocent kiss on Mark's collarbone. This was perfect.

They laid there for about five minutes before the effects began to wear off. As Mark came down from his sex high and drunken feeling, he sighed in realization. "Damn it, Jaemin. Get up."

Slightly startled, Jaemin sat up and looked at Mark. He watched as the older demon got dressed, shook his head, and left the room. Mark came down fast and it was upsetting.

As Mark made his way down the hallway, he overheard Haechan and Renjun talking. He didn't care much for their conversation and walked right over.

"Haechan, why did you let Jaemin sleep with you?" He wondered.

Haechan exchanged a look with Renjun before he turned to Mark. "Because, no matter what, if I was his next target, he was going to sleep with me. I figured I might as well give the consent and enjoy it than the latter." Gluttony shrugged but raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I got food out of it. Why?"

Mark shook his head and sighed. He leaned against the wall and hid his face in his hands. "Cause he just had me sleep with him."

"Oh," Haechan was at a loss of words. He looked to Renjun for some help in dealing with the situation.

Renjun stepped up and grabbed Mark's hand, then led him to Pride's room. He sat with Haechan and made room for Mark. "Talk to us. It's okay."

Mark sat down on the bed next to the other two demons but kept his face hidden. "No," was all he could say as he shook his head. Sloth began to cry silently until he sniffled and let his sobs be heard. "I tried to tell him that this wasn't okay and I ended up being his next target."

Haechan felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like seeing Mark upset like this. It hurt. He wanted so badly for him to stop hurting. So, he mustered up some courage to pat the older demon's leg before he pulled him into a hug. "It'll all be okay," he comforted. Haechan wove his hand into Mark's hair and began to play with it in an attempt to soothe the sobbing demon. 

Mark buried his face into Haechan's chest as he hugged the other tightly. Things were going to be okay because Haechan was still there. Haechan made everything better and easier. One of these days, he needed to tell Haechan how much he meant to him. One day. Just not today. At least, not right now. 

* * *

Chenle walked with Jisung as they made their way to the portal. Jisung didn't want to man the portal by himself. It was always boring. He wanted Chenle to stay. He always did. Chenle made him happy but scared at the same time. He liked the other demon but was scared to say anything, scared of being rejected. Instead, he stayed by Chenle's side, mostly because he enjoyed it, but also because he didn't like it when Chenle gave attention to other people. He wanted Chenle all to himself.

"Hey, Chenle," Jisung said. "Do you wanna go with me to the human world and see what we can do there?"

Chenle raised an eyebrow. "Did you have a plan in mind?" He asked. 

"Well, no," the younger confessed.

"I was hoping to go talk to Jaemin for a bit," Greed told him. When he saw the other pout, he sighed but couldn't keep in his giggle. "It's just for today." 

Once they arrived, Jisung pulled Chenle into a tight hug. He didn't want him to go but knew that once Chenle had made up his mind, there was no stopping him. So, he let him go and smiled. 

While in that hug, Chenle stopped. Everything stopped: his mind, his heart, his worries. He even second guessed going to Jaemin but only for a second. He loved being with Jisung. But no matter, he said his goodbyes and went off to find Jaemin. He wanted to have fun too.

Jisung sighed to himself as he watched Chenle leave. To his surprise, Chenle ran right into Jaemin. Normally, Jisung didn't eavesdrop, but he was curious as to why Chenle wanted to see Jaemin. So, he hid behind a corner and listened to them talk.

"What is going on?" Chenle asked. "I keep hearing about you sleeping with the other Sins. I wanna have fun too!"

Jaemin grinned. "Alright. I won't say no to that." He pulled Greed over by his collar and kissed him. This time, no magic, no powers. Just a long and deep kiss from Lust.

The younger demon practically melted in his arms at how perfect the kiss was. Chenle had never felt anything quite like it. It was almost, ironically, heavenly.

As Jaemin led the demon to his chambers, Jisung covered his mouth in shock. Chenle was going to have sex with Jaemin. Why? He didn't like that at all. It made him very upset. He sighed and hopped out the window. Things weren't okay. He was going to make others feel like shit as he wallowed in self pity. 

Chenle grabbed Jaemin's arm and led him to his room instead of letting Jaemin lead them. When they entered, Chenle quickly cleaned off his bed of the weird collection of masks he had stolen from everyone and laid down.

Jaemin wasted no time in crawling over him to kiss all over his body. As he slowly removed their clothing, Chenle continually demanded kisses as he felt up Jaemin's chest. Once Chenle was fully unclothed, Lust spread the other demon's legs and began to prepare him.

Chenle gasped and wrapped his arms around Jaemin's neck. He pulled him close and wiggled around.

"Breathe," Jaemin whispered.

Remembering to breathe, Greed took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax. It had been a long while since he'd done anything like this. 

Once Chenle was ready, Jaemin lubed himself up and slowly slid inside. This part was always an agonizing wait for him. It took forever to fully slide in and to finally be able to thrust. However, he didn't want to hurt him, so Jaemin waited patiently.

Chenle groaned and panted. He had to remind himself to take a deep breath and to relax. To keep his mind off of the pain, he kissed Jaemin repeatedly. With each kiss, he found himself more relaxed and greedy for more.

With each kiss, Jaemin was able to slide in a little bit more. Each kiss became more aggressive than the last until Chenle grabbed a fistful of his hair and wiggled his hips in a plea for more. 

"Fuck me already," Chenle demanded.

Jaemin chuckled and gave in to his demand. His thrusts began slow, as they always did, until Chenle pulled on his hair. The younger groaned in pleasure and placed a kiss on Jaemin's neck. 

"Give me more," Greed whispered. "Fuck me harder. Slam into me. Make me feel it." He tugged on Lust's hair some more and was pleased to get a reaction out of him.

Lust groaned from the hair pull and began to thrust harder and faster. He was never one to ignore the sexual pleas of others. As he slammed into the younger demon, Jaemin heard a gasp and looked up. 

Of course, out of all the things Greed could have taken recently, he had to take a mirror that was placed perfectly by the bed. When Jaemin looked into it, he saw Jisung hurrying away. 

Jisung was the last thing on Lust's mind though. Especially as Chenle reached his climax and moaned loudly. As Greed clenched around Jaemin, he let out a breathy moan before he pulled out and finished himself off on the younger demon's stomach.

Both boys panted and tried to catch their breaths. Jaemin laid down next to Chenle and pulled him close. Always eager for a snuggle, Greed buried his face into Jaemin's neck and smiled. 

As they laid in silence, Jaemin played with Chenle's hair. He enjoyed these moments of calm. Before too long, both boys fell asleep.

Jisung hurried down the hall, unhappy with what he just witnessed. He knew that Chenle wasn't his, but it still made him upset. He wanted to pull a Jeno and get himself beat up in the human realm, but was way too scared to do that. Jisung just felt so hopeless. It weighed him down so much that he just went to his chambers and slept. 

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING!!! SELF HARM**

The next morning, Jisung awoke to the feeling of hopelessness still weighing heavy on his chest. He didn't even want to sit up. The thought of Chenle not being his made him feel like Mark's powers had a tight grip on him. Then again, it had felt like that for a while. Jisung hated himself. Always had.

Turning over onto his side, Jisung remembered a piece of glass that he kept in his night stand. He got it out and sat himself up. Whenever he felt this much self loathing, for some reason, it always made him feel better to see himself bleed. He didn't understand why, but it did.

Taking the shard of glass, Jisung sliced across his wrist three times and watched as blood poured out. It was satisfying to watch the blood turn into little beads right before dripping onto his bed. His wrist hurt but it was nice. The pain didn't last long though as his powers took over and began to heal it enough to scab. 

Jisung stared down at his wrist just itching to pick at it but decided against it. He put his glass shard away, sighed, and decided he'd go to the human realm. He was bound to get injured there somehow. He willed himself to his feet, slid on some black, ripped skinny-jeans, and a pink sweater before heading down the hall and jumping out the portal window. Time for some mayhem. 

(Trigger Warning Ended)  


* * *

Jisung's fun in the human realm had ended as he sat manning the portal, waiting for Mark to relieve him. Once he saw said demon heading his way, Envy got to his feet and waved to him.

Mark smiled and waved back as he picked up the pace. "Hey kiddo. Boring as usual?"

"Yeah," Jisung chuckled with a nod. 

"At least it's easy work," Mark joked and he pat the younger's back. 

As Jisung just shrugged and smiled, Mark watched him for a moment. Something seemed off about him and he didn't quite know what.

"Jisung?" Mark started. "Are you alright? You seem a bit off."

Curse how observant Mark was. Jisung loved and hated it at the same time. Was that possible? "Uh, yeah. I'm fine," he said.

Mark wasn't buying it but also wasn't going to press too hard. "Well, okay. Just, remember that you can talk to me. Okay?"

Jisung nodded. "I will. Thank you." He gave Mark a small smile before heading off down the hall. 

Mark knew something was up. He just didn't know how to go about making it better. Demons weren't exactly trained for stuff like this. In all fairness, Mark wasn't exactly trained for this as a human either. He was the one always being taken care of, he was the youngest. His brother was always the one making sure he was okay. 

Sloth sighed. He missed his brother. His brother was the only person in the world that knew what to do in any given situation. He got along with everyone and even let Mark tag along. Of course, not without making sure he was properly teased the whole day. Even still, Mark missed him and wondered if he had thought about him since he'd died. Did they have a funeral for him? Mark would find out one day. 

As Jisung made his way down the hall, he couldn't get the image of Lust filling his best friend, his crush, out of his mind. It tore him apart. It had been nothing like walking in on him and Jeno. This felt so different. He was so envious of them. He wanted to have Chenle. He wanted to be the only one who could have Chenle. Even so, he wondered if he'd ever have enough courage to tell Chenle that. 

Maybe he should try! Maybe today was the day? He wished that today would be the day as he rounded the corner. However, while too caught up in his thoughts, Jisung ran straight into someone. Looking up from the ground, he found none other than Jaemin standing in front of him. It caught him off guard as he tried to figure out what he should say. Before he could even try, Jaemin shushed him.

"I know what you want," he whispered. "You saw us last night, didn't you?"

Jisung gasped. How did he know that? He went to take a step back but Jaemin lifted his chin and smiled sweetly at him.

"You want to know what it feels like too, don't you? To feel that full. You died so young, eternally 18 years old," Lust enticed. "You never had the chance to lose your virginity and it makes you so mad. You want it too. You want to take it from them." He placed a gentle kiss on Jisung's lips. "I'll let you feel it all tonight. Come with me to my chamber."

Envy's legs became weak so he held onto the other demon desperately. Lust was so good at seducing him. Jisung imagined it didn't take much though. Especially since, as Jaemin said, he was still a virgin. He agreed. He wanted to feel it all and nodded. "Take me there. Give me better than everyone else." Jisung leaned in and stole another kiss from Lust.

"Your first time will be a wild one," Jaemin smirked and led them back to his room. He gently laid Jisung down and crawled on top of him to kiss all over his open skin. He felt up Jisung's shirt as he placed a kiss on his neck.

Jisung gasped and grabbed onto Jaemin's shirt as the older came down to give him a kiss. Then, timidly, he unbuttoned Lust's shirt and felt all over his abdomen.

Jaemin removed his shirt so Jisung could feel more before doing the same to the younger demon. When Lust removed Jisung's sweater, he bent down to give him a kiss but stopped after noticing the boy's arm. Instead, he rubbed his thumb over the scars, cuts, and scabs and kissed one of them. Jisung must have been hurting and no one noticed. It made Jaemin's heart ache. Jisung was his baby.

Jaemin sat down and pulled Jisung into his arms. "What happened? You know that I'm here for you," he told him and he examined Jisung's arm once more. A sigh escaped his mouth at the sight.

Jisung pulled his arm back aggressively then sighed. He rested his head on Jaemin's chest and shook his head. "I know you are but I don't wanna talk about it."

"Jisung," Jaemin pleaded as he held his face.

The two demons locked eyes and forgot about the rest of the world, in that moment. Even without using his powers, Jaemin seemed to understand everything going on with Jisung. He knew he couldn't do anything to help but be there for him at that moment. 

Jisung wrapped his arms around Jaemin's neck before hugging him tightly. He knew the older demon cared about him and greatly appreciated it. It was enough for Jisung. 

"I stand by what I said earlier though," Jisung stated. "I don't wanna talk about it." He watched as Jaemin sighed before he kissed the older deeply. "Forget about it for right now."

Jaemin didn't need to be told twice as he laid the younger demon back down. He kissed his neck and all down his chest as Lust stuck his hand down Jisung's pants and played with his dick.

Jisung gasped and let out a breathy moan. He wanted more and pulled Jaemin closer. He pushed into the touch and lifted his hips impatiently.

The older demon let out a chuckle as he pushed him back down gently. "Patience, baby," he cooed while unzipping Jisung's pants.

Envy didn't want to be patient. So, he lended a helping hand by removing his own pants and tugging on the seam of Lust's. He wanted to feel Jaemin inside him right then. He wanted to feel good, and he wanted to feel full.

Lust wasn't going to argue with that as he removed the rest of their clothing and began preparing the younger demon. 

The moment preparation began, Jisung gasped and grabbed a fistful of Jaemin's hair. 

Jaemin planted a kiss on Envy's cheekbone and played with his hair. "Breathe, Jisung. Relax," he coaxed.

Jisung took a deep breath and remembered to breathe. As he relaxed, Lust entered another finger and Jisung had to remember how to breathe again. Once preparation was finished and things started to feel good, Jaemin removed his fingers and Jisung whined at the emptiness. 

As Lust lubed himself up, Envy watched in excitement. However, as Jaemin began to slide inside, Jisung was not prepared to do that process all over again. 

Slowly, as Jisung relaxed, Jaemin was able to begin thrusting. Jisung let out a small squeak and grabbed onto the bed sheets above his head. As the thrusts got faster, Envy's moans became louder and shorter. Jaemin grunted as both demons closed in on their climax. Jisung let out breathy moans until he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched around Jaemin just as he reached his release.

Jaemin let out a small moan as he continued. His breathing became heavier as his grunts became louder until he suddenly pulled out.

Jisung watched as the older demon pumped himself until he finished on Envy's face, making the boy flinch back upon landing. Lust kissed the younger demon as he let himself rest his body on the bed while holding Jisung close and nuzzling his face in the crook of the boy's neck. Both demons panted hard while they rested enough to catch their breath.

Once Jisung had caught his breath, he spoke up. "I want Chenle and no one else can have him," he told Jaemin. "That means you can't have him anymore."

Jaemin understood and nodded. "Okay," he breathed before placing a kiss on Jisung's neck.

Envy nuzzled into Lust's hair and whispered. "But I want you to fuck me again. Right now."

"Right now?" Jaemin questioned with wide eyes. 

Jisung nodded. "Once you've caught your breath."

Lust couldn't believe what he was hearing and chuckled. "Okay. Gimme like, 5 minutes to bounce back," he agreed as he laid next to the other demon. 

"I can do that," Envy smiled as he nuzzled his face into Lust's neck. 

* * *

Jisung had washed up and mustered up the courage to tell Chenle how he felt. He made his way down the hall and opened up the door to Greed's chamber. As he entered, he saw none other than the boy sitting on a pile of pastel colored children's socks. Envy was at a loss of words as he tilted his head in disbelief. All courage in his body had suddenly disappeared.

"Uhh, Chenle?" Jisung began. "Why are you sitting in a pile of children's socks?"

"Because I stole them! They're mine!" Greed quickly pulled two armfuls towards himself and hugged them close. "And they're pastel children's socks. Only the pretty ones are accepted," he corrected.

Envy scrunched his face up in contemplation as to why this demon, of all demons, was his best friend. Chenle was such a weirdo. "Okay then."

"Speaking of pretty things," Chenle began as he wiggled his way out of his pile of socks. "I, uh, think you're really pretty?" He tried.

Jisung chuckled and smiled. "Me?" He asked.

Chenle nodded. "Yeah. You. And uh, I also really like pretty things. So, I want you to be mine."

"As long as that means I can have you and no one else can," Envy said with a smile.

Greed looked at him and smiled. "Okay," he giggled with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Phoebe! 💕 Thank you for your support and for helping me get back into the fic 💕


	8. More Than Meets The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that time fighting, Taeyong finally puts his foot down. The Sins are going to sit down, talk, and learn about each other. It was time for them to get along. So, what better way to do that than to trap them in a room together and force them to talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support! Please let me know what you think in the comments down below!

It was a strange day for everyone as the Sins went about their mission. They had been told to follow a few humans around and attempt to get them killed somehow. At the moment, the boys were watching a woman leave her house and begin walking to work.

"She doesn't own a car?" Renjun pointed out.

"Does it look like she has a car?" Jeno remarked. "She's walking."

"Okay, smartass," Pride glared.

Jaemin shrugged. "I mean, it might make her easier to kill," he suggested. 

"We could get her run over with a car?" Haechan suggested.

"Or a semi!" Chenle exclaimed.

Haechan dramatically jerked his head away from Greed and rubbed his ears. "My goodness, why are you so loud?"

Jisung chuckled as Chenle cackled. During the commotion, Mark watched as she made her way down the street and loitered in an alleyway. Confused, he paid attention as a car approached her. She talked with the person inside before getting in.

Chenle had apparently also been watching since he piped up right at that moment. "Ah! She's a prostitute!"

"We'll look at that," Renjun said. "Easy enough. Just sick Jaemin on her or something."

Jaemin awkwardly laughed as he backed away and shook his head. "Ah, probably not. Uh, prostitutes, they, uh. They aren't my thing."

"What do you mean prostitutes aren't your thing? They get paid to have sex! That's right up your alley!" Renjun quipped.

"Well, you see. The thing is, is I don't like them," Lust stated.

"What? Why?" Jisung wondered.

Jaemin sighed. "Because a prostitute shot and killed me. A prostitute is the reason I'm dead."

The Sins stayed quiet for a few minutes as they processed what they had just heard. It made sense, but it was just not something they had thought about before. They had all died somehow. However, the others didn't really know a lot about each other. It was strange.

Mark was the one to break the silence. "An easy way we can get her killed right now, is a car accident," he stated as he looked at the others. "She's in the car with that man now, and in about 5 minutes, a semi will pass them. He's been driving since 6 this morning. I can have him pass out at the wheel and hit them. Then, we have 4 dead people. How's that sound?"

The others unanimously agreed and Mark got on with his plan. It didn't take long at all for police and ambulances to show up at the scene and that was their cue to leave. 

Upon arriving back, a familiar fire demon stood in front of them with arms crossed. He tilted his head in contemplation before finally speaking.

"So, you guys don't really know a lot about each other," Taeyong stated. "Do you?"

The 7 boys shook their heads. They didn't exactly get along, let alone even talk.

As if reading their minds, Taeyong spoke again. "That's about to change. You guys are gonna learn about each other and at least try to get along."

"And how exactly do you expect us to do that?" Haechan sassed.

The fire demon chuckled. "I'm glad you asked."

"Oh no," Mark sighed. "Why'd you have to ask?"

Haechan shrugged as Taeyong began. "I have a room set up for you guys," he said before snapping his fingers. 

Suddenly, they all appeared in a relatively nice hotel sized room. There were 3 King sized beds against the wall and a seating area of 2 couches and a loveseat. Taeyong turned to them.

"You all will be staying here until you get to know each other," the demon stated. "You won't be able to summon your phones, or watch TV, or leave. That is, unless there is a mission assigned." He gave them all a knowing look with a small smile playing on his lips. "And get comfy, because you'll be sharing beds."

"Oh no," Pride immediately protested. "I am not giving up bed space. How dare you assume that I'd want to share a bed with them."

Taeyong laughed. "I didn't assume anything. Keep it up and I'll make you share your space with two others instead of just one."

Jeno smirked at Renjun and let out a small mocking chuckle. Taeyong tsked.

"That goes for you too, Jeno. I'll make you two share a bed," Taeyong threatened.

Both boys sputtered in disbelief. Renjun huffed and crossed his arms with a pout as Jeno blew steam out his nose. Both stayed quiet.

"A few rules," the fire demon started. "Jaemin, don't use your powers to have sex with the others. Everyone else, please don't use your powers on each other, on purpose."

The Sins nodded as Jisung shuffled his feet nervously. He really needed to get control of his powers. 

"You need to talk to each other. I mean it," Taeyong continued. "Sometimes you do well on missions together. But you always fight, argue, harass each other." He shook his head. "Just get along."

"Like you and Doyoung get along?" Jeno remarked. "All you two do is fight."

Taeyong cleared his throat. "Yes. We fight, but at the same time, it's because we love each other. We're just looking out for each other or teasing the other. We play fight a lot too."

Renjun rolled his eyes even though he knew the older demon had a point. That didn't mean it was any less annoying though.

"Just get along, help each other out," Taeyong finished. "That's all I'm asking. Well, ordering more like it. And until then, you guys don't get to leave here. Goodbye." And just like, he disappeared. 

"What the fuck?!" Renjun shouted. "This is bull shit! I'm not going to subject myself to this. I won't stoop that low."

Jeno crossed his arms and shook his head. He was already tired of being near Renjun. 

"Do you really hate us that much?" Jisung muttered as he picked at his jeans.

"And now you're gonna make the baby cry," Jeno sneered.

"Shut up Jeno. You're so fucking unbearable!' Renjun shouted before turning his attention to Jisung. "I don't hate you, kiddo. I was talking about Jeno."

"But you won't subject yourself to bonding with us?" Jisung asked timidly.

Jeno gave Renjun a mocking look. "You're just digging yourself a bigger hole, you dunce."

Pride whipped his head around to face Jeno. "I will murder you, Wrath. And I will feel no remorse as I burn your corpse and use your flesh to make stir-fry."

"Please don't hurt Jeno," Jisung sniffled. "And please stop fighting."

"Yeah Renjun. Why don't you swallow your pride and give in this time?" Jeno instigated. 

Bright red wisps began swishing around in Renjun's hair as he stepped towards Jeno. Before anything else could happen Jaemin stepped in between them.

"Enough. I'm not going have you two making Jisung cry," the demon said.

"And why would we listen to you?" Jeno scoffed. "Go on, Renjun. Do something."

With eyes a dark pink color and hot pink flames slowly engulfing his hair, Jaemin glared at the two demons. "I said stop. I don't care if you don't like me, you're not going to make Jisung cry. Otherwise, I will strangle you and then fuck your corpse." To make his point, Jaemin wrapped his tail around Jeno's neck while he glared him down. "Do I make myself clear?"

Jeno stood his ground and stared the other demon down. "I hear you. Now get your filthy tail off of me," he spat before grabbing said tail. 

Jaemin quickly retracted his tail, smacking Jeno's hand away with it in the process. He turned his attention to Renjun to make sure the shorter understood that he meant him as well. As confirmation, Renjun huffed and crossed his arms.

"Look guys," Mark spoke up, "I think this is a good thing. I mean, we don't even know how most of us died." He searched all of their faces for some kind of affirmation. "Let's all sit down and just talk. No antagonizing each other, just talking. Okay?"

Haechan nodded and headed to sit with Mark on the love seat. The others followed in suit. Jeno sat with Jisung and before Chenle could decide where to sit, the two youngest exchanged looks. With a nod, Chenle sat in between Renjun and Jaemin. 

Once everyone settled down, Mark took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay. Why don't we start with how we died? We'll just get to know each other a bit better." He looked around, as he had a feeling no one would want to share, and cleared his throat. "Alright. I guess I'll start." He shrugged. "I died because my doctors were lazy and didn't think I needed treatment. After they sent me home, I died in my bed. It," he paused in thought. "It hurt a lot."

Renjun brought his attention to Mark. "What was your illness?" He asked.

Mark shrugged. "I don't know. They never diagnosed me. We fought so hard to figure it out. Endless, sleepless nights just googling and researching all of my symptoms." He sighed. "We fought so hard just to be seen sometimes just to be sent away with a bull shit excuse as to why I didn't need to be there."

"We?" Pride wondered, genuinely curious. 

"My brother and I. I lived with him before I died, but he was also constantly working to take care of me," Mark trailed off as he spaced out, head filled with thoughts. "I miss him," he whispered.

Haechan nodded as he rubbed the older demon's back. "Maybe we could search for him some day? Then you could see him again?"

Mark nodded. "I'd like that a lot," he breathed. 

Renjun smiled at Sloth. He wanted to help him find his brother. The more he thought about Mark's story though, the more he wondered if everyone's story was that sad. His smile slowly faded as he thought about his own story as well as Haechan's. It was depressing. 

Jeno noted Renjun's smile. He also watched as it faded and wondered what the smaller demon was thinking about. Leaning back, Wrath crossed his legs and rested his elbow on the arm of the couch. 

"Okay, uh. Who's next?" Mark asked. "Renjun?"

The smallest demon sat upright and looked at everyone. "Uh, sure," he replied as he stared down at his hands. "I died because of a drunk driver driving on the wrong side of the road. It was a head on collision." He cleared his throat. "Nothing special really. I was just headed to the store to do some last minute shopping."

Haechan nodded, already knowing the story, but decided to ask questions anyways. He knew the others didn't know his story yet. "Why though? What were you preparing for?"

Renjun scoffed and rolled his eyes at Haechan. "Really?"

"What?" Haechan smirked. "They don't know."

Pride huffed but gave in as he looked back down at his hands. "My parents were coming to visit and I wanted to rub it in their faces that I was making it on my own. I was going to college, had my own apartment." He nodded to himself. "Things were going good. Until they weren't anymore. I died on the side of the road after I crawled out of my vehicle. And I never got the chance to rub my success in my parents faces." Renjun shook his head as he sighed. "What's worse, is that they probably don't even care that I died."

Jeno, in a moment of sympathy, shook his head in disbelief. He knew all too well what it was like to have parents that didn't care. And it was awful. 

"What were you going to school for?" Jisung asked. 

At the question, Renjun perked up and smiled. "Uh, psychology and philosophy. Psychology to understand how the mind works and to understand mental disorders and the way it affects people. Philosophy for the meaning of the universe. The what-ifs of our entire existence!"

Pride smiled so wide thinking about his classes that Jeno noticed his snaggletooth. He wondered if he had never noticed it before because Renjun had never smiled like that, or if it was because he didn't care enough to pay attention. 

Renjun shook his head and giggled. "Sorry, I got too excited. Just, think about the possibilities. Especially now that we know heaven and hell exist! What else is out there?"

Haechan laughed. "Alright, calm down. I hear you."

A bit surprised by his outburst, Jaemin smiled as he watched Renjun. He never knew the demon was one to think about stuff like that. It was intriguing. 

"Alright, anyways. Haechan, you tell your story," Renjun said with a wave of his hand.

Haechan nodded and sat up. "Alright. Well, I died of starvation," he stated.

"What?!" Mark exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't know that!"

"You also never asked," Gluttony replied. "Anyways. I lived on the streets, in an alleyway to be exact. I scrounged around for food, begged for food, even just a piece of bread so that I could survive," he shook his head, "and for a while, it worked. I survived." He looked at the others. "You probably can't believe this, but when I was alive, I was skin and bones. There was no meat on me."

"I can believe it," Chenle said. "Especially with you being Gluttony." He nodded and played with his hands.

Haechan smiled. "Well, at some point, people just stopped giving me food. I got weaker and weaker. Until one day I just died. Now here I am." He shook his head and scoffed. "Funny how the world works, huh?"

Chenle nodded. "Yeah."

"How about you tell us your story, Chenle?" Haechan asked.

Greed scoffed and shrugged. "Okay. I was assassinated. Killed in my own home," he stated with a nod. 

Jisung stared at him wide eyed. "What? Why?"

Chenle sighed. "Because the assassin was actually looking for my parents, but he found me instead. So, when he found me, he put a gun to my head and asked me questions." He shrugged again as he shook his head. "Asked me where my parents were and who I was. When I told him I didn't know where they were, he shot me instead. I dropped dead in my living room. How ironic."

Jeno squinted and watched the younger boy. "What did he want with your parents? Why would someone send an assassin after them?"

"Because we were influential. Rich," Greed threw his hands in the air in defeat. "I never cared about that stuff though. I always thought it was stupid. What was the point of riches if you had no one to share it with?"

Jisung held his arms out for the older boy and Chenle willingly climbed into his lap. "You got me now," he whispered. 

Chenle smiled and nuzzled into him. "That's true." He looked up at the younger boy. "Your turn, Jisung."

Taking a deep breath and a nod, Jisung spoke. "Okay. So, I actually drowned at a party that I was invited to. I wasn't invited to have fun though. It was to make fun of me." He shrugged and held Chenle close. "It was my senior year, I had no friends, and I was just a little nerd hoping to make friends. So, when I finally thought I had the chance, I got all dressed up! I looked nice and everything. But when I got there, the girls tore my clothes and the guys pushed me around. One kid from the baseball team, hit me with a bat and knocked me out at the same time it knocked me into the pool. So I died."

"Why did they make fun of you?" Renjun asked.

Jisung shrugged. "It's not like they didn't have a reason to. I mean, I hate myself and always have, so it didn't surprise me."

Chenle hit Jisung's chest lightly and mumbled into his chest. "Quit it. You're beautiful and you know better."

The youngest demon played with Greed's hair and sighed. "I hated my life when I was alive, so I honestly like being here," he said. "But sometimes the feeling of resentment and discontentment for myself is," he paused to take a breath, "overwhelming. So overwhelming it hurts."

Jeno rubbed his back and nodded. "I hear you, kiddo. It's you feeling the brunt of your demon powers."

"Yeah," Jisung nodded and hugged Chenle. 

Jaemin watched the younger boy and smiled at him. "Just remember that you have us. I'll always be here for you whenever you need."

"Thank you," Envy thanked as he looked at the older demon. "Can you tell us about you?"

Lust pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek as he thought and nodded. "There's not much to tell. I bought a prostitute and she shot me," he shrugged.

"But why?" Jisung asked.

"Because I was horny and she didn't wanna do her job," he stated matter-of-factly. "I did nothing wrong."

"You're such a piece of shit," Jeno pointed out. "You've got no redeeming qualities at all and no remorse for the shit you've put people through."

Jaemin glared at Jeno. "Oh fuck you," he spat.

"You've done that plenty of times already," Wrath clapped back. "Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

"Oh, and you think you're any better?" Lust yelled as he stood up. "What about you? Huh? If I'm such a piece of shit, you must know a thing or two about them!"

"I do!" Jeno shouted in Jaemin's face. His hair burst into dark blue flames while his eyes changed into that same blue color. He was not happy. "Because my piece of shit father beat me to death! Ever wondered why I was always so angry? Huh?! Because I died while that asshole is still sitting in his fucking recliner, mocking me, knowing he'll never go to prison for the shit he put me through all those years!!"

The room fell into a silence as Jeno simmered in anger, eyes never leaving Lust's face. Jaemin stared at the ground and took a step back.

"Do you really not regret what you did?" Jeno asked. "Do you have no shame for the shit you do?"

The thing is, Jaemin did feel regret. He felt bad, but not pity, at hearing what happened to Jeno. He regretted what he did to the demon but knew he couldn't take it back. Sighing, he locked eyes with him.

"I do regret it," Jaemin whispered. "And I'm sorry for what I did. You didn't deserve that."

His flames put themselves out and his eyes turned back to normal. Jeno was shocked, to say the least. Lust actually felt sorry for what he did. "You do? You are?"

The other demon nodded. "Yes," he simply said.

"Why?" Wrath asked. "What was your reasoning behind what you did? Why did you do it?" He sighed. "I deserve some type of explanation for the pain you put me through."

"You're right," Jaemin agreed as he threw his hands up. 

Jeno was not used to Jaemin complying so easily. Was this some sort of trick? Or did he actually feel remorse?

Lust sighed and rubbed his face. "Look," he started before putting a hand on his hip. "I don't have a solid reason for why I did that. But, every now and again, I look back and regret it." He shrugged as his other hand went palm up. "It was stupid, I was stupid, and I was scared."

"Of what?" Jeno questioned.

"Of getting close to you!" Jaemin defended. "Of you being so close to me! I was scared to tell you about myself, to learn about you!" He turned around in defeat and began pacing around, then stopped abruptly to continue talking. "In all of my alive life, people either leave me once they find out I'm gay, or they shy away from me for the same reason." While in a mental battle with himself, he stayed quiet, debating whether to say more or not. 

When Jaemin faced him, Jeno encouraged him silently to go on. Things were starting to make sense. 

"And then once people do get close to me, they tell me that they'll never leave me, or that we'll always be close, and then end up leaving me anyways," Lust finished. "I've been on my own since I came out at 14. My parents kicked me out." He threw his hands up once more. "So there you have it. I'm a piece of shit because of that."

Jeno shook his head and sighed. "Okay. Sit down."

"I have a question," Mark said. "Why were you with a female prostitute when you died if you're gay?"

"Because I wanted so badly to be straight and accepted by society," Jaemin confessed. "I went once a month, almost like a ritual, in hopes to train myself to like it, I guess? But it was always awful." He shrugged before sitting down. "So there you have it. That's my story."

As Jeno sat back down, Renjun turned his attention to Jaemin. "I don't mean to pry, but, you very well just raped all of us not even a month ago," he stated. "What was your reason for that?"

Jaemin sighed and shook his head. "I don't have one. Lust took over? I buried my feelings in your guys' asses? I don't know. Also! I didn't rape Jisung and Chenle, they wanted it. No powers necessary!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you raped me! You raped Mark! And if Haechan hadn't agreed to, you would've raped him too!" Renjun shouted. "That is so fucked up!"

"I'm sorry! Okay?" Jaemin interrupted. "Like I said, Lust probably took over! That demon has a lot more control over me than you know!"

After staying quiet for a minute, Renjun nodded. "Okay. I understand. Just, try and keep it reined in."

"It's harder than you think. She's pretty persistent," Jaemin stated. 

"On that note," Mark spoke up. "What's the sleeping arrangement for tonight? We got 3 beds and there's 7 of us."

Chenle perked up and turned to everyone. "I want my own bed!" He demanded. "And only Jisung can sleep with me!"

Jisung chuckled as Mark nodded. "Okay. We can do that. Now for the rest of us? I kinda wanna just sleep with Haechan, but I'm not sure if you 3 can get along on the same bed."

"I'll sleep on the couch," Jeno stated. "I don't really care."

"I guess that is an option," Mark supplied as he looked at the remaining two demons. "Are you two okay sleeping in the same bed?"

Jaemin stayed quiet as he watched Renjun contemplate. He wanted to sleep next to someone but would understand if Renjun didn't want to. The demon hadn't exactly been the nicest to the others those past few months. 

"We'll test the waters tonight," Renjun finally agreed. "No funny business, Jaemin."

"Okay," Jaemin nodded. 

With that, the Sins readied themselves and made their way to their new respected beds. As Jisung sat down on the bed and made himself comfy, Chenle ran and jumped at him. 

Shocked, Jisung held his arms out as a barrier and exclaimed. "Oh!"

Chenle laughed loudly and tackled the younger boy in a hug as he crawled into his lap. Both began laughing as Jisung leaned back to rest against the wall. He played with the older boy's hair and smiled in content.

Renjun regarded them with amusement as a smile rested on his face. He had just finished getting dressed and sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly, after getting into his PJs, Jaemin made his way over and sat on the bed. 

"Ready to lay down?" Jaemin asked.

Pride nodded and swung his legs to rest on the bed. "Remember, no funny business."

"I remember," the other said. "May I hold you while we sleep?"

Renjun hummed in thought. "Probably not," he answered.

"Can I hold your hand?" Jaemin tried.

"I suppose that's okay," the smaller demon humored. He gave his hand to Jaemin and laid next to him.

Jaemin smiled as he intertwined their fingers and nuzzled himself next to Renjun. "So, tell me about your philosophy classes," he smiled. "You never struck me as a conspiracy theorist."

As Lust and Pride talked in hushed voices, Jeno watched briefly before laying on the couch. He thought about the things he had just learned about everyone today, especially Jaemin. Was all of that really the reason for their downfall? And if so, how should he go about things now? Before, he didn't know if he would ever forgive Jaemin. But now, it seemed plausible. He wondered if he should though. The thought of opening his heart back up to the other demon after what he had done was terrifying. 

Jeno just sighed at himself and rolled over to face the couch. He was tired but doubted he'd actually get to sleep much now. His head was filled with too many thoughts for that. Still, he closed his eyes and tried anyways.


	9. I Hate You, Na Jaemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of NoMin for.your souls! Healing has begun but there is always obstacles. Jeno and Jaemin try to face a few of them in this chapter. Good luck to the Broken and the Damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly filler to help the story along. But as always, I appreciate you guys and your support and please let me know what you think in the comments down below!~ 💕❤️

The Sins were forced to stay in that room for a few more days before Taeyong would let them leave. Since the boys understood each other better, they got along more. Some of them still had their issues, but it wasn't as bad.

Even after that day, Jaemin and Jeno hadn't really talked much. The good thing though, was that they didn't fight either. It was as if they were back to being neutral. However, Jaemin wanted to change that as he made his way to Jeno's chamber. He knocked before entering.

Jeno turned towards the doorway to see Lust standing there and tilted his head. "Yes?"

"Do you wanna go get coffee?" Jaemin asked. "Maybe we could talk?"

As he contemplated whether or not to agree, Jeno took a deep breath and studied the other demon's face. There wasn't a hint of ill will on his face, only genuine innocence and wonder in his eyes. Sighing, he nodded. "Okay. We can get some coffee."

Excitedly, Jaemin smiled and hopped to leave, then stopped himself to turn back towards Jeno. "At the portal in ten minutes?" When the other demon nodded, Jaemin took off.

Jeno leaned back in his computer chair as he processed what just happened. He was about to go get coffee with Lust, which, just a few weeks ago, would've been absolutely absurd. But now, in a strange turn of events, it was almost welcomed. Almost. 

After readying himself for the day, Jeno headed for the portal where the other demon was waiting. With a small wave and a timid smile, Jaemin watched as he walked over. He was excited, to say the least. 

"So, where to?" Jeno asked.

"I was thinking, maybe, Common Grounds?" Jaemin suggested. "I remember you saying that you had always wanted to go there but never got the chance to."

Jeno stopped, swallowed as he thought, and hesitated to answer. He was surprised that Jaemin remembered that. It was something that he had mentioned in passing, once, and briefly. That was something he hadn't brought up at all after commenting, yet Jaemin remembered.

It was small, but Jaemin saw his adams apple move in a nervous gulp. He noticed the things that Jeno did when he was nervous, or the things he didn't do; he paid attention. He took note of everything Jeno had said or done, or the things he didn't say. Jeno had a way of acting out when he felt wronged more than anything. But most of all, he kept to himself. He shut everyone else out and to protect himself, didn't let people in very often. 

So Jaemin knew it would take time, like most things, for Jeno to heal, for Jeno to trust him again. Jaemin didn't blame him at all. He destroyed Jeno's trust and quite possibly his faith in others. Now, he wanted to help him rebuild.

"Okay," Jeno had finally answered. "Let's go there."

Jaemin smiled and nodded before hopping out the window with Jeno following in suit. They landed around the corner and made sure no one was around before they let themselves be seen. As normal looking as possible, the two males walked into Common Grounds.

The moment he entered, the smell of coffee beans and creamer filled Jeno's nostrils. He inhaled to take in the aroma to its fullest. It brought back the best memories of when he was alive, which was few and far between. Just the atmosphere was enough to make him smile. 

Jaemin observed as Jeno made his way inside the coffee shop and sniffed the air. For some reason, it made Jeno smile, which in turn, made Jaemin smile. It also made Jaemin wonder what was going on inside the other demon's head. Deciding not to pry, Jaemin led the other to the counter to find something to drink.

As they approached, the cashier turned his attention to them and smiled. "Hello!" Although his tone was excited, he was very soft spoken. "What can I get you guys today?" His name tag read Snoopy. Jaemin guessed that's what his co-workers compared him to.

Knowing full well what he wanted, Jaemin looked at Jeno. "Do you know what you want?"

Jeno shook his head as he squinted at the menu above 'Snoopy's' head. "Uh, I'm sorry to ask but, do you have a menu I can hold?" He wondered. "I can't really see it."

Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Jeno couldn't see? That was news to him.

Flustered, the cashier looked around. "I don't think so. Let me ask my manager," he said before whipping around and bounding away. "Johnny!" He called out.

"Jeno?" Jaemin tried. "You can't see that menu?"

The other demon shook his head. "No. Should I be able to? It's been like this for years."

Jaemin inhaled before nodding. "Yeah. You should be able to." He let out the breath. "You probably need glasses. Have you ever been to an eye doctor?"

Jeno shook his leg in embarrassment before shaking his head. He had never been to an eye doctor before and as the cashier and his manager made their way back, their conversation was over.

The manager, Johnny, stood not too much taller than the cashier but his aura made him seem even bigger somehow. He placed a hand on the cashier's shoulder and spoke. "Jungwoo here tells me that you can't quite see the menu. Well, what kind of coffee do you like? I can make you anything you ask for." He smiled and it somehow made Jeno feel 100 times better and warmer.

For some reason, in that moment, Jeno also forgot how to speak as he just stumbled around for the right words to say. In the end, he ended up just shrugging.

Johnny let out a soft chuckle. "Do you like sweet or bitter?"

"Sweet," Jeno answered.

"Okay, so, we have mocha, Carmel, an espresso shake, green tea anything," he started listing them off.

Before he could continue, Jeno interrupted him. "I like green tea," he told him. "Something with that?"

"Hot or cold?" Johnny asked.

"Cold?" Jeno shrugged.

"Ever had a frappe?" The tall human wondered.

Jeno shook his head. "No, what's that?"

Johnny hummed in thought. "It's kind of like a shake, but it's actually crushed ice. So more of a slushie with coffee in it," he chuckled. "Want that?"

Jeno nodded and smiled before briefly glancing at Jaemin. The other demon had been staring at him the whole time with a smile plastered on his face.

Immediately after Johnny had figured out what Jeno wanted and had typed it in, he turned to Jaemin. "Together or separate?"

"Together," Jaemin answered before Jeno had registered the question. "And I'd like an Americano with 6 shots of espresso." He smiled as he held his card out.

"By Lucifer's name, Jaemin! Six shots of espresso?" Jeno exclaimed. "Why don't you just do crack?"

At that, Johnny let out a hearty laugh and rested his head on the counter. It was too much for him. 

"Don't tempt me," Jaemin chuckled. "I'll go talk to Yangyang." When he thought he had got it all out, Jaemin let out another laugh. "I got a caffeine problem, okay?"

"I've noticed," Jeno smiled as he shook his head.

"Okay," Johnny chuckled as he handed Jaemin his card back. "I'll get started on those for you. Go ahead and have a seat and I'll bring those out to you when they're ready."

"Thank you very much," Jaemin said with a nod. Both boys made their way to a table by the window and smiled as they sat down.

Jeno tapped on the table as he bit his lips in anxiousness. His thoughts were starting to get to him and he couldn't stop thinking about his childhood. He was not used to being out and about unless it was on a mission. And even then, he didn't exactly get to deviate much. That wasn't normal, but until recently, he didn't really know that. Even now, he had his doubts. 

Not being able to take the silence too much longer, Jaemin spoke up. "So, I'm thinking of dying my hair pink."

"What?" Jaemin's outburst snapped Jeno back to the here and now. "Why would you dye your hair pink?"

"Cause I wanna try it," he leaned back in his chair. "It would be easier for me to keep it that color if I could see it."

"What shade are you thinking?" Jeno asked.

"Maybe hot pink?" Jaemin answered. He waved his hand over his hair and it turned a hot pink color, but only for the two of them to see.

Jeno hummed in thought and crossed his arms. "Nah. I don't like it that much. Maybe something lighter?"

Jaemin nodded and tried a brighter pink. This time, Jeno agreed. Lust smiled and kept talking about when he should get it done, the who, and the where. However, Jeno wasn't paying attention. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it's just that his mind wandered and he sort of tuned everything else out. Was his childhood really that much different from everyone else's? That was all he could think about.

"What was your childhood like?" Jeno abruptly wondered aloud.

Jaemin stopped talking and brought his attention to the other demon. He cleared his throat as Johnny brought their drinks over and set them down in front of them. 

Jeno was brought back to Earth as Jaemin cleared his throat and looked up in time to see Johnny. He smiled and thanked him before taking a timid sip. It was good.

Once Johnny headed back, Jaemin raised an eyebrow. "What brought upon this question?" He asked.

"I was just thinking, is all," Jeno whispered. "You don't have to answer but I was just curious because of the eye doctor thing and the fact that I didn't get out much…" he trailed off.

Jaemin understood and nodded. "My childhood was alright," he smiled and took a sip of his Americano. "I got to do a lot of things, my parents took care of me. I played soccer all throughout school, until highschool. I got to hang out with friends, go to the movies, and genuinely have a good time. However, when I came out, all of that changed. My parents kicked me out, so I couldn't play soccer anymore. And it honestly just went to shit." He shrugged. "But what can you do?"

Jeno raised an eyebrow and sipped on his frappe. He understood all too well. It also got him thinking about the others. What was their home life like? Who was Mark's brother? Did any of them really have any nice family members? Or we're all of their home lives shit too? Jeno wished he knew the answer.

With his mind going a mile a minute, his thoughts suddenly came to a stop as he watched Jaemin. He was just patiently waiting there, watching as Jeno's head raced with thoughts. It reminded him of why they were there to begin with. "What are we gonna do about us?" He finally asked.

Slightly taken aback by the question, Jaemin sputtered to get an answer out. "I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"That's not how this works," Jeno stated while shaking his head. "You need to talk to me and we need to figure out how to go forward. If not like how we were before, at least friends." He shrugged. "But you have to give me something. You need to help make this work, put in the effort. Because it won't just be me giving you everything this time."

Jaemin nodded. He understood and was willing to try again. He just wasn't for sure how to go about it, how to go forward. But more than anything, he at least knew that Jeno needed to get what he was feeling out. He had a habit of hiding that.

"Will you tell me how you felt that day?" Jaemin asked. He kind of already knew the answer because he had seen it in his eyes, but Jeno had to say it. 

"You wanna know how I felt?" Jeno scoffed in disbelief. "About you completely ripping my heart out because you decided to stick your dick in that twink?" And just like that, it was like a switch had flipped in Jeno. He was angry again, like he always was.

Jaemin nodded. "Yes. I want to know."

Jeno shook his head. "I wanted to smash your head in. Sometimes I still do, but you apologized." He breathed out to try and keep himself calm. "You literally just stomped on my heart, broke it into little pieces, and then walked away like that was normal." The demon scrunched his face up in a mixture of pain, anger, and sadness. "And then what was I supposed to do? I was sad but I wasn't gonna show it. So I got mad. I got hurt on purpose. I fought people and got the shit kicked outta me. 'Cause how else was I supposed to get it out? There was no one else for me at that point. And Jisung and I were just starting to get close. I didn't wanna scare him away." He sighed and rested his head on the table before making his hands into fists.

Jaemin hadn't realized how much he had meant to Jeno until those words smacked him in the face. It was a dose of reality that he wasn't expecting. Jeno wasn't playing games and neither was Jaemin at the time, but he ended up playing them both. He wanted to comfort the other demon and reached out to pat his head. Before he was able to, Jeno slammed his fist down onto the table, making Jaemin jump back.

"Don't touch me," Jeno hissed. 

Having overheard the conversation, Johnny made his way over and set down a plate of cookies and a plate with an assortment of pastries. "It's on the house," he smiled at them. "I hope everything works out for you two. But, it's always important to understand each other." The tall human nodded to them and made his way back behind the counter.

As Johnny left, Jaemin could see Jeno simmering down and decided to try again. He placed his hand in Jeno's hair and began to pet him. Jeno didn't move away and instead leaned into it. Jaemin slid his hand down to caress the other demon's cheek.

Slowly, Jeno lifted his head but kept Jaemin's hand on his cheek. It was comforting and terrifying at the same time. That stupid barista was right. "I hate you Na Jaemin but I want you by my side. Right now, as a friend though." He placed his hand on top of Jaemin's and subtly held it. 

All Jaemin could do was smile and nod. "Okay. We can start there."

Jeno nodded and took a deep, shaky, calming breath. He was so broken but he wanted to try. It was worth trying to fix things, wasn't it? To try and fix himself. Was he even fixable? They were already dead.

As Jaemin watched Jeno mentally fight himself, he gently wiped away a stray tear that Jeno hadn't realized he let escape. "I'm here for you now," he whispered. 

After another minute, Jeno had finally calmed down and began sipping his coffee down. Jaemin smiled as he did the same. "When are you getting your hair dyed?" He asked.

"Tomorrow!" Jaemin exclaimed excitedly. "I figured Juno Hair or Leechul Hairkerker would be the best place to go. I've had my hair dyed by them before when I was in middle school and they accept walk-ins. So it works." He shrugged and chuckled.

Jeno nodded. "Alright. Jaemin will have pink hair tomorrow."

"Yup!" The other demon smiled. For a moment, his eyes wandered to the outside world. And in that moment, he saw someone he recognized, making him furrow his brows and eyes turn a dark pink. A knot welled up in his stomach and his chest felt heavy. He clenched his fist as he visually followed the lady until he could no longer see her. Once she had disappeared from his line of sight, he felt himself relax and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

"What was that?" Jeno asked. 

Jaemin made eye contact with the demon in front of him and hummed. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You were angry. Why?" Jeno pressed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jaemin tried to defer but Jeno was not having it.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know what anger looks like," Jeno stated before quieting his voice. "I am Wrath. I know what I saw. Dark pink eyes, clenched fist. You're lucky your hair didn't catch fire."

"But it didn't. And I'm fine," Jaemin defended. 

Jeno rolled his tongue around before pressing it against his cheek. "If we're going to go forward and heal, you need to make a fucking effort. If you can't confide in me or talk to me, then we aren't doing this."

Jaemin stopped and exhaled before sipping on his Americano. He had a point.

"Look, I get you're scared. But I am too," Jeno eased. "And if you aren't going to try, then I won't let you back in. And then that's it. We'll go our separate ways. At least as separate as we can."

"Okay," Jaemin caved and nodded. "I get it." He sighed before speaking in a hushed voice. "I saw the whore who shot me. She just walked past and I got angry. It was like I was overwhelmed with this urge to just," he paused, "to kill her."

Jeno nodded. "I understand that." He patted Jaemin's hand. "Maybe we should head back. You're getting your hair dyed tomorrow."

The other demon let out a chuckle. "Yeah. Alright." He took one of the cookies that Johnny had given them and stuffed it in his mouth. After a small bit of contemplation, Jaemin decided to just take the whole plate.

Shaking his head, Jeno laughed and took one cookie before the other demon ate them all and one of the pastries as well. They waved to Jungwoo and Johnny and left the best coffee shop that they'd ever been to before disappearing back to Hell.


	10. Oh The Humanity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longer they live in Hell, the more they can feel their Humanity slipping away. Every demon experiences it but only the Sins feel more than just their Humanity slipping. It's seems as though they're losing a sense of self too. But why is that?
> 
> In order to not be completely overtaken by the curse of Hell, they must cling to what they hold dear and cling to their Humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! A lot of America bashing in this chapter, just know that I am an American too. Please don't jump my ass for it. (Especially since it's true)
> 
> Italics is Chinese

Three days had passed. Jaemin got his hair dyed and that same day, he took Jeno to get a pair of rounded glasses. It was easy enough since he got a free eye exam when he bought them. And since Jaemin knew Jeno well, he made sure the other got himself contacts to go with them. Surprisingly, there weren't as many fights between the boys as there was before. As each one began to ready themselves for the day, Taeyong summoned them.

As the boys made their way towards their mentor, Renjun huffed. But that was fairly normal at this point.

"You know, you could probably just send us a group text now?" Pride retorted. "We pretty much keep our phones on us."

Taeyong shrugged and nodded. "Alright. I'll keep that in mind for next time." He paced in front of all of them before speaking again. "I've got a simple mission for you."

"Topic?" Jeno asked.

The fire demon tilted his head and smirked. "So eager to get to the point. Sex trafficking," he stated. "It's a good mission for all of you. You'll all be needed."

"Where are we going for it?" Mark wondered.

"Everywhere, actually," Taeyong said. "You'll start in America since it's very prominent there, and work your way around the world."

"You said this was a simple mission," Haechan sassed. "What's simple about this?"

Taeyong chuckled. "It's the most simple way to have all of you use your powers."

"Sounds more like it's just Jaemin's powers," Mark pointed out.

"You'd like that though," Taeyong said. "While it may seem like that, it actually deals with all of you." He turned to all of them. "C'mon now. You're all smart. Rack your brains for a second and think about why it would involve you."

The Sins stood there, thinking of how it was more than just Jaemin that they needed. Then, Renjun gasped and raised his hand as if they were back in school. "I know!"

"We're not in highschool, just say it," Taeyong quipped.

"Okay! So! Jaemin is obvious, it's sex work, whatever. But, what about the pimps? They make money off of this, therefore, Greed, Chenle," Renjun started. Once he was on a roll though, he was hard to stop. "Then we got Jisung, Envy. Some of the girls get used more than others, others get treated better, they get jealous, envious, maybe even turn on the other girls. Also, they probably feel resentment for the ones that get special treatment. That's where Mark and Jeno come in. Some get angry, but also, there's a lot of abuse, right? Jeno." He laughed and took a breath to keep going. "So, as well, the girls don't want to do things anymore, but also, the pimps don't care about those girls. They aren't going to take care of them if they get sick. They're lazy assholes: Mark."

Taeyong stopped him before he could keep going. "Thank you, Renjun. Good job," he chuckled. "Obviously, there's more to it, but yes. That's where you guys come in. There is a lot of sinning to go around in the sex trafficking ring. Now get going, start in America."

The boys all nodded and headed for the portal. Mark set it for Chicago, Illinois and jumped out with the other Sins.

As they hovered in the city's night sky and took in the view below them, Jeno turned his attention towards Mark. "Where did you send us?"

"Chicago, Illinois, United States of America," Mark stated. "Where me and my brother lived."

It was then that it clicked for everyone as to why they were there. Mark wanted to see his brother. He saw an opportunity and took it. No one could blame him. It only made sense that he'd want to see the one person that fought tooth and nail for him, inevitably in vain.

Haechan placed a hand on Mark's back and smiled at him. "We'll have time to look for him. I promise," he told him. "Just make sure you pay attention while on the mission, okay?"

The oldest nodded and gave Haechan a hug. They would find him. Eventually.

* * *

It had been a week since their mission in the sex trafficking ring in Chicago began and it had been a wild ride. While there, the Sins had seen celebrities, politicians, cops, and doctors, as well as everything in between. Most of the time, it was Mark being incredibly surprised at who was there while the others were completely lost as to who these people were. The ones they did recognize though, were the most shocking.

"This is absolute chaos," Mark commented. "This ring alone has people in New York and LA. Some of these girls were taken from Canada too."

"Hate to break it to you Mark, but what did you expect from America?" Jeno remarked.

Mark scoffed and nodded. "Good point. When I was alive, we wanted to move so badly. To move to Canada or Korea." He paused and bit his lip. "He wanted to go to Korea so badly. At that point, I didn't care. I just wanted free healthcare. I wanted to get better and live. But you see how well that worked."

"Now hold on, give America some credit," Renjun interjected. "So many people want to come here and experience the American Dream! To live their life free! Don't people get that fresh start? To move here and live their life how they want?"

"You see, Renjun, the thing is, is since this is a, quote on quote, free country, people can be assholes to others and get away with it," Mark said. "Only if you're white though. If you're an asshole to a white person, you get killed by the people who are supposed to protect you."

"Well that was dark," Haechan muttered.

"Well, you see, it gets worse," Mark continued. "Those people that come here to start over, often get fucked over by the immigration office. Sometimes, they even exploit the fact that they can't go back to their own country because of how bad it is and use it to get what they want from them first. Because guess what? America sucks sometimes." The demon huffed and crossed his arms. "Why couldn't we just stay in Canada?"

Chenle laughed and buried his face in Jisung's shoulder. "Okay! What do we do today?"

Jaemin took the stand. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, new girls are being brought in and a shit ton of 'customers' are coming in to check them out for a huge upcoming party." He turned to them and shrugged his shoulders with his arms out, palms facing up. "We could help that along and possibly have them sample the product beforehand."

"How are we gonna do that?" Jisung wondered.

"I, for one, would love to be one of their customers," Jaemin confessed, eyes flashing pink.

"Gross," Renjun retorted. "I thought you were gay?"

"I'll fuck anything that walks," Lust replied as his eyes flashed a bright pink again. "If there's a hole, I'll fuck it," he unnecessarily clarified as he licked his top teeth.

Jisung mimicked the action then pouted upon deeming that his pearly whites weren't white enough. Not like Jaemin's. "Jaemin's teeth are prettier than mine."

"You're lucky you got teeth! I haven't stolen them yet!" Chenle declared.

"What are you? The tooth fairy?" Jeno remarked.

"I'm about to be!" Chenle shouted with green eyes.

Not a second later, both demons' eyes went back to normal and the Sins carried on with their mission. Jaemin dressed himself up and entered the ring as a customer.

The others watched from above. As he did so, Jeno suddenly turned to the others. "That comment of Jaemin's was very uncharacteristic of him," he pointed out. "Don't you think?"

"Well no shit, Sherlock," Renjun retorted. "He's gay."

"I know," Jeno said.

"His eyes were pink, though," Jisung supplied. "Maybe Lust dropped in and said hi?"

Renjun nodded. "He did say that Lust has got a tight grip on him."

"Stupid bitch," Jeno muttered.

"Hush," Mark shushed as he inched closer and focused on the scene below them.

Jeno cocked his head towards the others in confusion. Mark was not one to be too interested in what was going on, let alone shush Jeno. Did he find something of interest?

Curiously and slowly, Haechan made his way to Mark to make sure he was alright. Once he was next to him, Haechan placed his hand on the older demon's back and held one of his hands.

Mark didn't move.

Haechan looked into the other's eyes and saw that they were gray. Following his gaze, Haechan saw the man that Mark was focusing on. He was all dressed up as Jaemin had been but wore a stethoscope around his neck. He must have been a doctor.

As if zoning in on his target, Mark slowly descended towards the ring. He was on a mission of his own.

"What's going on?" Chenle wondered.

"I don't know," Haechan confessed. "But his eyes were gray and it's like I wasn't even there."

"He's angry," Jeno stated. "Who was he looking at?"

Haechan whipped his head around to Jeno. "Uh, a doctor, I think? He was wearing a stethoscope."

"Stop him," Jeno commanded. "I would assume that was the doctor Mark saw before he died."

Before Haechan had the chance to, Mark had landed, extended his wings, and whipped his tail around. Jaemin watched him in confusion before he realized that there was an intent in the older demon's eyes. He didn't know how to describe it though.

As he let himself appear in front of the many humans, Mark raised his wings in a threatening manner and leaped at the doctor. Gray flames slowly engulfed his body as Mark grabbed the man and slammed him against the wall.

"Do you know who I am?" Mark demanded while he pointed his sharp, drill shaped tail at the man in question's neck.

"No!" The doctor whimpered. "I've never seen you before! Are you a demon?"

Not having any of it, Sloth sliced down the human's arm. "Think harder you asshole!" He shouted. "Look at my face and tell me you don't remember how sick and frail I was when I came to you in need of help!"

The human began to hyperventilate as fear overtook him. He studied the boy's face and racked his brain for an answer but inevitably shook his head. "No! I have no idea who you are. I-I see over a hundred people a day! So many faces!"

"You killed me!!" Mark screamed as he smacked his tail across the doctor's face, slicing it along the way.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do in a situation like this?" Haechan exclaimed. "He's our Sloth! He's the one we use to calm you guys down!"

Renjun shrugged in panic and looked at the others for help. "I don't know! Restrain him!?"

"Let's go!" Jeno commanded and hurried down to snatch up the stray demon.

Jaemin abandoned his post so as to help the others. With Jeno and Jisung restraining Mark, Jaemin was able to pull the human away from the situation and threw him onto the ground.

"Stay," Jaemin commanded as he pointed at the guy.

Frantically nodding, he scurried away slightly, very frightened.

Renjun turned to Haechan. "Summon Taeil. He needs to erase their memories or something."

The other nodded and summoned said demon. After appearing, he took in the scene in front of him and sighed. "Get Mark out of here. Go back to Hell and I'll clean up this mess."

"Thank you Taeil," Haechan said before hugging him tightly. "Will you do me a favor and not erase the girls' memories? Let them know that there is a hell for pigs like this."

Taeil looked at him and took a breath. "I understand but we'll see. Now go."

The Sins obeyed and disappeared back to Hell. The moment they arrived Mark collapsed onto the ground and panted.

"Mark!" Chenle exclaimed.

* * *

The seven demons stood in a line as Taeyong paced around in front of them and sighed. He stopped in the middle and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"What the fuck happened?" The fire demon demanded. "Do you realize what could've happened if you had killed that human?"

"I don't know what happened," Mark sighed. "I saw him and then blacked out. He was the man that killed me…" he trailed off.

Taeyong hesitated and audibly sighed. "I understand how that angered you then. But you have to be careful because you aren't allowed to directly kill them."

"What happens if we do?" Jeno asked as an eyebrow twitched up.

Their mentor looked all of them over before answering. "You'll be punished severely. Tortured. And it'll be worse than anything you all have ever experienced," he stared them all down. "Since you can't die again, he doesn't hold back."

"How do you know that?" Mark asked.

Taeyong paused and cleared his throat. "Doyoung. He did it twice," he answered.

Jeno raised an eyebrow as Renjun spoke. "Twice? Why?"

"For the one who killed him and the one who killed me," Taeyong told. "I saw him anywhere I went and it drove me crazy. But I couldn't do it." He watched all of them. "So Doyoung did it for me."

"I have a newfound respect for Doyoung now," Jeno chuckled.

The fire demon smiled. "I'll let him know that." He cleared his throat to continue. "Now that you know the risks, please be careful when you carry out the rest of your mission. Don't do it. Dismissed." He waved his hand in dismissal.

As the other went off, Mark waved them off as he approached Taeyong. "Hyung? Can we talk?"

"Of course kiddo. What's up?" He wondered as he led them to sit down.

Mark sat next to their old trainer and sighed. "Do you ever feel like you're losing your humanity?"

The older demon nodded slowly. "Yes. All the time. It's what happens the longer you're in Hell."

"Do you think at some point, we'll lose it completely?" Mark wondered.

Taeyong thought for a moment as the younger demon hugged his knees. "Only if you let it. I've met some demons who have been here since before America was colonized and even some from the Joseon dynasty and they still have humanity in them." He looked at Mark and rubbed his back. "You have to cling to what matters. Humanity is what makes you who you are. Hold on to it tightly."

"What about our sins?" Mark asked.

"What about them?" He replied.

"Sometimes it feels like there is this unwavering grip of sluggishness and," the demon paused to find the right words. "Anger? Like, it just feels purely evil. I don't know how to describe it. Do you ever get that?"

Taeyong exhaled for a long time as he shook his head. "No," he simply said. "All demons can feel the loss of humanity, but this must be a Sins thing." There was more that needed to be said, but neither knew how to continue the conversation. So instead, Taeyong said, "go continue your mission."

With that, Mark agreed, stood, waved goodbye, and hurried to catch up with the others. They had a mission to continue.

* * *

The boys stayed in the States for a long time before they moved on to their next country. Unfortunately for Mark, there was no sign of his brother anywhere. However, transition from one country to the next was smooth as it seemed each trafficking ring was connected in some way. China was where they decided to stop next.

Chenle inhaled deeply as he hovered over the city. "Ahh," he exhaled. "Shanghai. My home."

Jisung looked at the older boy and held his hand. "Will you be okay?"

The other demon nodded. "I should be. I don't even know what my assassin looked like." He shrugged and smiled at the younger demon.

Jisung wasn't for sure if that was supposed to make him feel better or not, but it certainly didn't. No matter though, they had a mission to carry out and he supposed they should just keep going.

Before too much longer, Chenle grabbed onto Jisung's arm and stopped him. "I do have something that I wanna do though," he whispered.

Jisung nodded. "Okay," he breathed out as he stared into the other demon's eyes.

"Later tonight," Chenle told him as he pat his chest. "We'll probably lay together anyways so you won't have to come find me." He smiled and placed a quick peck on Jisung's lips before hurrying off.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had readied themselves for bed, Chenle laid himself on top of Jisung. Both pretended to be asleep for about 30 minutes before trying to slip out.

"Are you ready for this?" Chenle asked.

Jisung nodded. "Of course," he smiled as he pulled the Chinese boy closer. "Anything for you."

Chenle let out a small giggle as he wrapped his arms around the younger demon's neck and kissed him. "Good. Let's go," he whispered.

Quickly and as quietly as possible, Jisung and Chenle hurried down the hall to the portal. Before they could reach it, a familiar figure standing in the hallway stopped them. They halted and sighed.

"Where are you going?" Jeno asked with crossed arms.

"I just need to do something," Chenle told him.

"You better be careful," he advised. "Call me if anything happens and I'll be there." The older demon pulled Chenle into a hug and rubbed his back.

Chenle nodded. "Okay. And, uh, thanks for not stopping me," he said.

Jeno chuckled. "I would be doing the same thing if I were you. So it'd be hypocritical." He shrugged and smiled. "Now go."

The younger demons smiled and hurried out the window to Shanghai. Once they arrived, Chenle held Jisung's hand and led him through the city. It was partly so that he could show him around and partly because he was leading him to a huge mansion.

Jisung gaped in awe at everything he saw. His amazement only increased when he saw the place they stopped at.

"Where are we?" Jisung asked.

As they landed on the roof, Chenle turned to Jisung. "My house."

"Oh," the younger said.

"Shall we head inside?" Chenle inquired as he disappeared into the house. Jisung quickly followed after.

Once inside, Chenle walked all around, dragging his hand against the wall, and made his way to his old room. It was filled wall to wall with numerous photos of him, from birth to death. Nothing had been moved out of place aside from the pictures. It was like his parents' own personal memorial for him.

The gesture warmed Chenle's heart so much that he shed a single tear. His parents missed him. They still loved him. He held his chest and whipped around to face Jisung.

"They miss me, Jisung!" Chenle whisper yelled. "Oh goodness, I miss them so much."

Jisung hurried to his side and brought the older demon into a hug. "C'mon, let's go home."

The Chinese boy nodded and nudged Jisung to lead the way. He obliged and held Chenle's hand til they got to the doorway of his room.

"Wait, go right," Chenle suggested. "I wanna show you where I died."

Jisung chuckled and did what he was told. They made their way to the living room and made a mini race out of it. Upon arriving, Chenle couldn't stop himself from running and jumping over the back of the couch just like he used to do when he was alive. The action alone made him feel alive and he began giggling.

Chenle got to his feet and pointed a short distance away. "That's where I got shot and died. I bled all over the carpet." He kicked his foot into the carpet as if trying to get something out of it. "The stain is still here. They didn't replace it."

Jisung watched him and smiled. Even though it was a sad story, it was almost heartwarming to see how his parents had dealt with it. Anything that reminded them of Chenle, stayed. Even the blood stain on the carpet. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it and that was that.

Giggling, the Chinese boy bounded over to a different part of the room, ready to tell a story about there too. As he finished walking, someone peaked around the corner and gasped. Before he could turn around, Chenle heard gunshots and collapsed on the ground. He had been shot in the back four times.

Hearing the shots, Jisung whipped around and gasped. "Chenle!" He shouted as he ran over to him.

Chenle gasped for air as he laid on the ground, bleeding all over the place. He shook his head aggressively. "Hide!"

"No!" Jisung cried as he scooped the older demon into his arms. "I got you. I'm summoning Jeno."

" _Chenle?"_ A woman's voice repeated.

The boy in question cocked his head in the direction of her voice. He panted as he tried to speak. Even though he couldn't die again, he sure was in a lot of pain.

The woman spoke again in Chinese and inched closer. " _Is that really you, Chenle?"_

Chenle nodded and held onto Jisung tightly. " _Yes."_

The woman let out a muffled cry as she covered her mouth and hit the man next to her who shot the gun. " _That's our son! My baby! I thought you were dead!"_

" _I am dead,"_ Chenle clarified. " _But you can't tell anyone you saw me. People aren't supposed to know."_

Jeno appeared then and needed a moment to process the scene in front of him. Once it had set in, his eyes became a dark blue. "Who did it?"

"Don't you dare touch them," Chenle hissed. "Just get me out of here."

The older demon calmed down as he obeyed and picked up Chenle as gently as he could. The younger groaned in pain and panted as he leaned on Jeno's chest. Jisung tried to help where he could but it didn't do much good.

Before they could leave, the man stepped forward and spoke. " _I'm sorry I shot you! When you died, we bought guns to protect ourselves from something like that happening again."_

Chenle understood and waved his hand in dismissal. Right after, they disappeared back to Hell. Working quickly, they removed Chenle's shirt and helped push the bullets out of his back so that he could heal quicker. Once that was achieved, the Chinese demon laid on the floor, trying to catch his breath. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, the Sins moved their mission to Jilin, a city in China just off the border of North Korea. As they hovered over the city, Renjun fidgeted with his shirt and glanced between the other demons. None of them knew that this was his hometown.

"Do we have to be here?" Renjun asked. "I'd rather us just go straight to North Korea."

Jeno raised an eyebrow at the other demon. "Why? Afraid you'll see someone you know?"

"Yes, actually," Renjun confirmed.

"But wait, didn't you die going to school in Korea?" Mark asked.

Renjun nodded. "That is also true, but this is where I grew up," he clarified.

"Ohh," Chenle said. "That makes sense."

After realizing why Renjun didn't want to be there, Jeno watched the other demon. His eyes darted around as if he was in search of them and he played with the seam of his pants nervously. Renjun did not want to be there and Jeno understood why.

"I think we were sent on this mission for the purpose of spotting the ones who wronged us," Jeno stated. "And to remind us of what our home was like."

"How noble," Renjun mocked with his hands in the air. "What were they expecting? That'd we'd miss being alive? That'd we'd miss the abused served to us on a silver platter and that we needed to be reminded of it?" He turned to the others, clearly unhappy. "How fucking noble of them, don't you think?"

Jeno observed as Renjun's eyes became red before he kicked the air. Flames danced at the tips of his hair as he shook his head. Before too long, he attempted to fly off but Mark stopped him.

"Okay. We'll move on if you'd like," the oldest stated. "We kind of need you here for the mission."

Renjun's flames put themselves out as his eyes went back to normal. That was all that he needed. No one wants to relive their trauma and abuse, even after death. "Where are we going now?"

"North Korea?" Jisung suggested with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting me! You know I always love to hear what you guys think, so please let me know what you thought in the comments down below~ 💕
> 
> Favorite part at least?


	11. A Brief Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff to help the story along. Enjoy it while you can. Things won’t be so nice in the near future.

It was night time and as the Sins readied themselves for bed, Jaemin slammed Jeno against his bedroom wall and kissed him so hard, it knocked his glasses crooked. Jeno wrapped his arms around his neck and bit Jaemin's lip. The other demon felt up Jeno's abdomen as he kissed his neck.

As Jeno groaned into the kiss, he brought his hands up and grabbed a fistful of Jaemin’s hair before pushing Jaemin gently by the chest. "Wait. Jaemin, I don't think we should be doing this," he breathed out.

"Are you sure?" Jaemin asked as he held the other demon's face.

The two locked eyes and Jeno searched for an answer in them. He didn't want to mess anything up by doing that. "I don't know," he patted his chest and shook his head. "I don't wanna fuck anything up."

Jaemin kissed him again before sticking his hand down Jeno's pants and kissing his neck. "You think this’ll fuck things up?”

Jeno exhaled and pushed into Jaemin's touch. "Jaemin, I'm not exactly sure of anything right now."

“Then let’s just have fun,” The other demon whispered as he kissed him once more. Pausing for a moment, Jaemin mulled an idea over before getting down on his knees and attempting to snake Jeno out of his pants. Jeno grabbed a fistful of his hair and preemptively exhaled.

Before Jaemin had the chance to continue, Renjun peaked in and knocked on the wall. "Jaemin," he stopped himself as he processed the situation in front of him. Jaemin was on his knees in front of Jeno as Jeno held onto his hair. Of course it had to be Jeno. It was always Jeno. "Uh, never mind." The other demon bowed awkwardly before turning to leave but not before noticing that Lee Jeno was wearing glasses.

Jaemin got to his feet quickly and caressed Jeno's face. "I'll be right back," he said before hurrying after Renjun. "Renjun!" He called out.

Said demon stopped and turned to Jaemin. "Yes?"

"Uh, what was it that you were wanting?" Jaemin wondered.

Renjun huffed. "I was just hoping we could lay together and talk," he glanced up at the other demon. "You know, like we had planned?"

Jaemin thought for a moment before sighing and rubbing his face. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry. I forgot."

"I can tell," Renjun sassed. "You were too busy putting Jeno's dick in your mouth." He shook his head. "I thought you two were taking things slow? Just being friends for the time being. What happened?"

"It's complicated," Jaemin replied.

"Oh don't give me that 'it's complicated' bullshit," the smaller male hissed as he pushed Jaemin back. "Just leave me alone right now and go play with your stupid toy." Renjun huffed before walking off.

Jaemin stood there in confusion as to what had just happened. He felt as if his girlfriend had just found out that he was cheating on her, or something to that extent, and boy was he confused. What was he supposed to do now? Deciding with a shrug, he made his way back to his chambers to check on Jeno.

"Are you seeing Renjun?" Jeno wasted no time asking questions.

"Well, uh," Jaemin stumbled over his words and put his hands together. "I mean, I honestly don't know?" He raised his arms in a shrug. 

"Don't play dumb with me," Jeno growled. "Is that something you two have talked about before? Does Renjun think-" he stopped himself and inhaled deeply. "You genuinely don't know, do you?"

Jaemin shook his head. "No I don't," he admitted.

Jeno tilted his head to watch Jaemin for a split second before speaking. "I don't think we should do this, Jaemin. There's just a lot to think about and a lot going on." Shaking his head, he decided to go after Renjun and left the room. They didn't get along but maybe he'd answer some questions, even if it was a long shot. After turning the corner and spotting Renjun, he called after him. “Renjun!”

Exasperated, Renjun sighed and turned to him. “What do you want?” he asked as he put a hand on his hip. “Is this about Jaemin?”

“Yes,” the other demon answered with a nod. “But it's not what you think. Were you two seeing each other? Did you think you two were talking, or whatever?”

Pride stopped and puffed his chest out. “Why would you assume that? Does it bother you?”

Jeno studied the other demon for a moment before nodding slowly. "It shouldn’t, but it does a little,” he said. “And because you talk to him on the daily and even lay in bed with him sometimes," He pointed out but then shrugged. "I mean, whatever though. Go be with him or something."

"What?" Renjun was baffled. "So, you're not happy with him, so you're just gonna pawn him off to me? Is that how this works?"

Confused, Jeno shook his head. "Uh, no. That's not what this is.” He raised his hands in defense and shrugged. “Look, Jaemin’s great and charming and whatnot, so I figured you might have fallen for that after seeing your reaction earlier. I don’t have to explain my reasoning to you, but things are very complicated right now. That’s all I have to say.” He shrugged and walked off in the direction of his own room, leaving Renjun just a bit confused. 

Pride stood there for a minute as he contemplated his next actions. Jeno was out of the way, so he could lay with Jaemin if he wanted to. But, did he want to lay with Jaemin that badly? The answer to that was yes. He had really connected with the other demon and it only deepened each time they talked. Every time they laid together and talked about the world, it was different. They had a plethora of theories and conspiracies that they could just go on and on about and it was comforting to him. Renjun enjoyed that closeness. And so, he walked to Jaemin’s room and poked his head in. 

“Jaemin?” He said. “Is there room for one more on that bed?”

The said demon was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. When Renjun spoke, he looked up and smiled with a nod. “Yes. There’s always room for one more,” he answered before patting the spot next to him. 

Renjun smiled and made his way over. After sitting down, he rubbed Jaemin’s back for comfort. 

“I thought I had fucked up, Renjun,” Jaemin confided with a sigh. “You were both so mad, I didn’t know what to do.”

“Well, you can thank Wrath for fixing that for you,” Renjun told. 

Jaemin looked at Renjun with his head tilted and furrowed brows. “Why would he do that?”

Pride couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Because despite how awful he is, he cares about you, dumbass,” he replied. 

Lust chuckled and nodded. A smile played on his face as he turned to Renjun. “Then I will have to thank him tomorrow. Also, he’s not awful, just guarded.” As he thought about the absent demon, the ends of his lips twitched upward. “And for good reason. Shall we lay down and relax?”

Renjun regarded Jaemin’s comment with curiosity. What more to Jeno was there? Pushing aside his thoughts, Renjun nodded and sprawled out on the bed. He stretched up and grabbed the headboard before laughing. 

Jaemin watched him and smiled. While the smaller demon was still stretched out, Jaemin decided to poke at his tummy. When Renjun giggled and went to quickly cover his exposed skin, Lust leaned over him to nuzzle his face in his neck. 

The smaller demon was surprised but the action wasn’t unwelcome. He wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s head to keep him close. When he began to blow raspberries in Renjun’s neck, the smaller squealed and giggled as he tried to push him away. 

The taller demon laughed and gave in. He instead, laid himself on top of Renjun and began to snuggle him. The smaller was okay with this. He held Jaemin close and snaked a hand into his hair. Renjun played with Jaemin’s hair and took a deep breath. Was this okay? Even if it wasn’t, it felt right. Plus, they were in Hell, so why should it matter if it was okay? He hadn’t felt so comfortable with anyone in years. It was as if things were going to be okay, despite all the bullshit they had to put up with. Everything was going to be okay as long as Jaemin was by his side. 

“The thing that I’ve been thinking about since the last time we were together was something I overheard Mark talking about,” Jaemin whispered. His head was resting on Renjun’s chest as he tried to even his body weight out, so as to not squish the smaller. “We’re losing sense of who we are here. Aren’t we?”

Renjun let out a breath as he hummed in thought. It was something he had thought about multiple times before but never knew how to explain it. As he played with Jaemin’s hair, he nodded. “I think so. I think the longer we’re here, the more we also crave,” he paused to think of the right words to say. 

“Interaction? Connections from the people around you? Or the feeling that someone understands and knows you?” Jaemin tried, but it was more of him speaking his own truth as well. 

“Yeah,” Renjun breathed out. “I feel all of those things with you. You make me feel,” he paused again so that he could study the other demon’s face. “Included. Like I belong.”

Hearing those words made Jaemin smile. “I feel like I belong when I’m around you as well.” The moment the words left his mouth, his face fell. Those words were true, but he couldn’t help himself from thinking of Jeno in that moment. Did he feel like he belonged? Jaemin had a sense of belonging when he was with Jeno too. Was that wrong? Was it okay to feel that way about two people?

“Are you okay?” Renjun worried. 

Jaemin looked up at the other demon and locked eyes with him. He searched those eyes for something. For an answer. And then, he pushed all thought aside and nodded. The only thing he wanted to focus on was the demon with him. Renjun was the only thing on his mind as he reached up to hold his face. A moment later, their lips crashed together. At first, there was a hesitation that lingered for a moment. Then, there was nothing that could stop them from their long, drawn out kisses. Before too long, it was repeated waves crashing into the shore at a rapid rate, wet and sloppy.

With great urgency, Jaemin lifted himself up and kissed Renjun’s neck. He bit down and sucked briefly before moving on to nibble the smaller demon’s ear. 

As Renjun exhaled, he felt up Jaemin’s shirt and began to unbutton it. Did he want this? He wondered while his fingers lingered over the buttons. He hesitated but let out a squeaky moan when the other kissed his neck again. Not giving himself the opportunity to think, he let his hands finish the job they started. Renjun had spent countless nights wondering what he’d do if something like this were to happen. Would he want it? And each time, he would come to the conclusion that he did. He wanted that feeling again. He wanted Jaemin and it only grew stronger with each session. 

With his newfound knowledge, Renjun threw Jaemin’s shirt aside and began to remove his own at great speed. Soon enough, all clothing pieces were on the floor, getting cold as the bodies they came off of were heating up. 

Jaemin had pushed himself inside of Renjun and slowly gained momentum. The smaller demon’s moans filled the room and mixed with Jaemin’s grunts. At maximum speed, Jaemin slammed into Renjun as the smaller pulled on the other’s hair. All pride was out the window as said demon’s moans became louder the closer he got until he climaxed with a long, breathy moan. Closely following, Jaemin let out a shaky moan as he rode out his release before resting on Renjun. 

The smaller demon panted as he played with Jaemin’s hair. No matter what was to happen in the near future, he did not regret a single moment that just happened. He felt alive. He felt like he belonged. He felt as though everything was going to be okay. He didn’t know how, but he knew that it would all be okay at some point. 

After placing a kiss on Renjun’s cheek, Jaemin wiped himself off and laid down next to the smaller demon. Renjun had wiped himself off as well before Jaemin covered them up and pulled Renjun close. 

“We can still have our conspiracy session if you’d like?” Jaemin chuckled. 

Renjun let himself be snuggled by Jaemin. He did not like being the little spoon for that meant that he was not dominant. And he was too prideful for that. However, being in Jaemin’s arms felt comfortable, so he let it be. Hearing the other demon chuckle right next to his ear made him melt and he nodded. 

“I’d like that a lot,” he answered as his mind wandered. “We have to continue our sex trafficking mission tomorrow.” Renjun remembered. 

Jaemin nodded. “Yeah. We’re in home field. Sweet South Korea,” he stated. “I’m worried about the others. Jisung and Jeno especially. What if they see something? Will they be okay?”

“What about you?” Renjun inquired. “Will you be okay? You died in a red light district, which, news flash, is where we’re going to be.”

Lust sighed. “I know. I don’t know,” he paused and bit his lip. “But, I’d like to think that things will be okay.” He pulled Renjun closer and hugged him tightly. 

The other demon placed a hand over Jaemin’s and patted it. It was meant for comfort but Renjun was not particularly good at doing that. So he said nothing and leaned his head against Jaemin to show that he was there. To show that he was listening and to show that he cared.

As silence filled the air, Renjun took it upon himself to replace it with conversation. He began to talk about his latest theory, bouncing ideas off of Jaemin’s input. It relaxed them and brought smiles to their faces. They continued like that until one fell asleep, the other shortly following. 

And just like that, the night was still and silent once more.


	12. Make Ups and Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From enemies to acquaintances? Possibly even friends. These demons were human once too and it seems that everyone is starting to realize that. It’s definitely mind-blowing for the two full of Pride and Anger demons. Who woulda thunk it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning!!!!! ⚠️ THERE IS MURDER IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!  
> I mean, if you’re still here this far into fic, triggers are a given. It’s a Sins fic. It’s not for the light of heart.

As the night ended and morning came about, the Sins readied themselves for their mission. They all met at the portal and jumped straight into Korea. Mark searched for their next target carefully as the others conversated behind him.

“You smell like sex,” Jeno stated while whipping around to face Lust.

“I always smell like sex,” Jaemin pointed out. “It’s part of being Lust.”

The other demon hovered closer and sniffed his neck. Slightly confused, Jaemin backed up some. “This is different,” Jeno deducted as he searched Jaemin’s face. He stayed quiet for a moment before turning away. “It doesn’t matter, I suppose. I know where we stand.”

Jaemin hesitated but nodded. He glanced at Renjun before focusing on the scene in front of him. They were in the red light district and that was a dangerous place for him to be.

“Okay, so there’s a massage parlor that keeps girls hidden away in a basement for quote unquote, special clients,” Mark informed. “We can start there and expand later.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Haechan agreed.

“What if we just wiped out their whole basement?” Jisung wondered as he stared at the place.

“What?” Jeno asked.

Jisung brought his attention to the demon who spoke and then to the others. They were all staring at him. “I mean, like, we could just kill them all. Start a fire or something through the electrical system and they’ll all die. Even the parlor could burn down if we do this right.”

Mark nodded. “Okay. Tell us what to do and we’ll follow. Did you have a plan in mind?”

The youngest nodded and smiled. “So, the owner is in her office right now counting her money. If you could make her fall into a deep sleep, we could have Jaemin make one of the guards go downstairs to have a little fun.”

The other Sins listened intently and smiled. Seeing the wheels turn in Jisung’s mind as he formulated a plan was always cute to watch. On occasion, he would scrunch up his nose and sniff as he thought. Then he would get excited as he continued with his ideas and wave his hands around.

“Oh! There’s a no smoking sign right outside the place, right? So, the guard gets all huffy and lights a smoke anyways. Well, it sets off the sprinkler just above him and sparks the fire. But! It’s within the walls, so no one can tell. The guy says ‘whatever!’ And gets the smoke cleared before going outside to smoke again.” He stopped and looked at the others. “I’m not too sure what to do after that.”

Mark chuckled and ruffled his hair. “That’s okay. I like your thinking. What we can do as well, is lock the one guard in the basement with the fire started. Then they can’t get out. Shall we start and improvise?”

The others nodded and got on with it. Everything went according to plan just as Jisung had predicted. Their one hiccup was getting the fire to spread quicker. However, it worked out well after Chenle decided to slice a wire in the basement. The fire spread quietly but quickly. The place burned to the ground in a matter of minutes, killing everyone inside.

After it was all said and done, Mark turned towards the others and tilted his head. “I just realized that we didn’t get information on the other traffick areas.”

Chenle laughed loudly and clapped. Jisung waved his hands around frantically and half laughed, half gasped. “Oh yeah! When I was in school, I remember people talking about there being a place in Hongdae. Because it’s like the perfect place to hide trafficked girls.”

“Hongdae it is then,” Mark said. “Let’s go.”

As the demons followed the oldest, Jaemin halted mid flight. Something, or more like someone, had caught his eye. He wasted no time swooping down to land a block away from her. As his eyes glowed a dark pink, he hid behind a corner to keep watch.

Carefully and quickly, he ran over and slammed her against the brick building. She gasped and stared at Jaemin in fear.

“Do you recognize me?” Jaemin questioned. “Do you remember the face of the man you murdered?!”

The lady screamed briefly until the demon covered her mouth. The action only made her try harder. She writhed and scratched at Jaemin’s arm to get him off of her.

“Hey, where’s Jaemin?” Chenle asked.

Jeno whipped around in all directions and sighed. “Shit,” he uttered. “We have to find him.”

Jaemin squeezed her face as his face shook with anger. He smacked her and covered her mouth with his other hand. “I could disappear at any moment and you would just look insane. So shut the fuck up,” he commanded.

The woman seemed to accept her fate in that moment. She stopped struggling and whimpered as she shook her head. Jaemin watched her with amusement as he lifted his tail and waved it in front of her face.

“Don’t be fooled by the heart shape on my tail, it can still choke the fuck outta you,” he spat as he wrapped it around her neck.

She gasped for air and flailed her arms around, hitting the brick behind her. She coughed and though she had given up just moments before, began to struggle again.

Lust stood with his arms behind his back as he strangled the prostitute with his tail. When he spoke, it was as if there was another voice, a female, talking with him. "Maybe I'll kill you and fuck your corpse! A service you robbed me of even though I paid you!"

“Jaemin!” Jeno called out.

The demon in question gasped so hard that it was as if he was the one being strangled. He looked at the woman in front of him and let her go. Beginning to hyperventilate, he shook his head and looked around for the origin of that voice. Something wasn’t right with him and he was terrified. He didn’t want Lust to take over. She scared him too much.

As soon as he turned around, the other demons came running towards him. Jaemin hugged himself as he walked over to them. “I didn’t kill her,” he whispered.

Jisung ran over and hugged Jaemin tightly. He held onto him and ran his hand through his hair. “Thank goodness you’re okay,” he said.

Jaemin held him close and let out a sigh of relief. “I know we didn’t do a lot today, but can we please go home?” He pleaded. “I don’t wanna be here anymore.”

Mark sighed but nodded. “Yes. We can go home.”

“Thank you,” Jaemin couldn’t seem to bring his voice above a whisper.

With that, they all disappeared back to Hell. Jisung held Jaemin’s hand and tugged on it. “Do you wanna stay with me tonight?”

Jaemin shook his head. “No. Thank you though,” he said as he pulled Jisung into a hug. “I need to be alone and just think.”

Jisung nodded and let him go. “Okay. Goodnight, Jaemin,” he waved goodbye and walked with Chenle to his room. Things were going to be okay, weren’t they?

Jeno walked over and gave Jaemin a few pets. He had overheard that he wanted to be alone and nodded. “Everything will be okay,” he told him. “Go relax.”

Jaemin nodded as well and quickly left. He went straight to his room and closed the door. Afterward, he laid down.

Renjun was the first to leave the group. He went to his room as quickly as he could and picked up his pillow. Pausing for a moment, he took a deep breath before tossing it across the room. He sat down at his desk and ripped open a drawer. In it, sat a pair of glasses that he took out and set on the desk.

“I’m so fucking stupid,” he whispered as he hid his face in his hands. “Why am I like this?” He sniffled and shook his head. “What if something had happened to him? These stupid glasses could help me so much and I just can’t. I couldn’t even find Jaemin. Why am I so imperfect?”

Pride slammed his fist against his desk and began to cry. For so many years, even in his alive life, he had struggled with the idea of having to wear glasses. It made him less than perfect. He hated the things that made him imperfect. He hated the things he wasn’t good at and avoided them. He had to be the best. He had to be perfect. And yet he had to wear glasses and he had to have a snaggletooth. They were the two things he hated the most about himself.

As he made his way to his own room, Jeno heard sniffles coming from a different one. He stopped and looked around before realizing that it was Pride’s room. After taking a deep breath, he contemplated whether he should go in or not. They did not get along at all, so it was quite possible that this could lead to more fighting. Shaking his head, he decided, ‘fuck it’, and walked in.

He made his way over to the other demon and saw him crying into his arms. Assessing the situation, he took a brief look around and noticed glasses lying on his desk. To try and comfort the smaller boy, he placed his hand on his back and rubbed it.

Surprised by the sudden contact, Pride gasped and whipped around. He quickly wiped away his tears and tried to stop his hiccups from continuing, but to look avail. “What do you want? Why are you in my room!?”

Jeno put his hands up in defense. “I just, I heard you crying and wanted to check on you,” he confessed.

“Why? So you could find out what was wrong and make fun of me for it?” Renjun accused.

“What? No! I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he replied. “I may be an asshole, but I’m not that mean!”

“Well no! I’m not okay!” The smaller confided and began to cry again. A hiccup escaped his mouth as he tried to cover it. “Is that what you wanted to hear? Good ole Pride letting you know that he isn’t as strong as everyone thinks? Does that make you feel better?”

Jeno took a deep breath to calm himself down. Now was not the time to get angry. He knew better than anyone that people lash out when they’re upset. “Renjun, it’s okay that you’re crying. People cry. We were human at one point too,” he sighed and smacked Renjun’s hand away from his face so that he could wipe away some of his tears.

The action shocked the smaller demon but he let his hands rest in his lap. Another hiccup made its way out as he stared up at Jeno. Shortly after, the other demon took his hand back and stared at Renjun.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “But, uh, you can talk to me if you’d like. I’m here and you don’t have to go through whatever you’re dealing with alone.”

Renjun nodded as he took a moment to think. “You’re going to make fun of me. It’s so stupid,” he said.

Jeno sighed. “Renjun, if you’re sitting here, crying about it, then it’s not stupid. It’s a big deal to you and I won’t make fun of you for it,” he soothed. “I mean it.”

The smaller demon watched Jeno for a moment before nodding once more and grabbing the glasses on his desk. He held them up and then put them on. “When I was a human, I had to wear glasses. But, even back then, I hated wearing them. They made me,” he paused to sniffle and wipe away some tears. “Imperfect. When I died, I thought I wouldn’t need them anymore and I was excited. I remember Jisung talking about how he needed them before as well and then his eyesight became perfect when he died. And yet, here I am, still in need of glasses.” He sighed sadly and looked up at Jeno again. “And too prideful to wear them out.”

“Whatever deal Jisung made with Taemin, I can only assume it had something to do with getting rid of all his flaws or getting a better life, especially considering he _is_ Envy,” Jeno pointed out.

Pride hummed. “So you _do_ have a brain in there. Wow,” he mocked with a chuckle.

Jeno held his fist up towards the smaller boy’s face. “I will punch you.”

Renjun pushed Wrath’s fist down and patted it. “It was a joke. Relax,” he said. Right after, he sighed and took his glasses off to rub his face. “I can’t go out wearing these.”

Jeno rolled his eyes and summoned his glasses case. “Look,” he said as he opened them. “These are my glasses and I just got them like a week ago. I have gone my whole life not knowing that I could look at the world in HD.”

Renjun had to chuckle at the analogy but tilted his head. “Why aren’t you wearing them now?” He wondered.

“Because I’m wearing contacts,” he answered before putting them away again. As they disappeared, Jeno grabbed Renjun’s face and moved it around slowly. “Besides, I think you look good in them.”

With a squished face, Renjun tried to talk. “Really?” He asked.

Jeno chuckled and let him go. “Yes really. They suit you,” he complimented with a smile.

Renjun smiled wide before covering his mouth up. “Thank you. I mean, I still hate them, but a little less now,” he chuckled.

“Why did you cover your mouth?” Jeno tilted his head in curiosity. “Is it because of that one tooth?”

“My snaggletooth?” Renjun clarified but furrowed his brows. “How did you know about that?”

“I saw it,” Jeno replied. “When you got really excited about your classes, you smiled really big and it showed.”

Renjun sighed. “I can’t believe you, of all people, saw my snaggletooth.”

“What’s the big deal?” The other asked. “It’s a tooth and it’s not bad looking.”

“I’m imperfect, Wrath!” Renjun spat. “That’s what’s wrong with it!”

Jeno stopped and got very quiet. No matter how much Renjun pissed him off, it still hurt to be called Wrath. He sighed and shook his head, trying to hide his pain.

The smaller demon looked up to see the hurt on Jeno’s face. It took a moment for it to set in, but once it did, he sighed. He didn’t quite understand what made him feel bad. He hadn’t meant to snap at Jeno, but then again, why was he getting hurt about it now? There were numerous times that he had snapped at him.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Renjun apologized.

“I don’t care that you snapped at me,” Jeno confided. “You called me Wrath, not Jeno.”

Renjun’s mind sputtered for a moment as he processed that information. He sort of understood, but at the same time, why did it matter so much? “Why,” was all he could say before Jeno interrupted him.

“Jaemin called me Wrath when we separated,” he explained. “It was dehumanizing to be referred to as my sin. And it made me feel like I wasn’t a person anymore, like my feelings didn’t matter anymore. And it hurt the most coming from him because I loved him.”

The whole time he spoke, Jeno watched the ground. Renjun noticed the way his face scrunched up as his brows furrowed. He noticed the ways his eyes squinted as if he was trying not to cry. He saw Jeno bite his lip as a single tear fell down anyway.

It was just as Jeno shook his head that Renjun realized what Jaemin had meant. Jeno was just like the rest of them, he was just guarded. He had been hurt too many times to let people in and now Renjun had done just that. He’d hurt him deeply without even realizing it.

“I’m sorry,” Renjun tried again. “I didn’t know and I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Jeno stated.

But Renjun knew it wasn’t fine. Jeno had gone back to being guarded. It was his first time seeing what was behind the wall that Jeno had built and he fucked up. Of course he did. Even so, Renjun felt as though it wasn’t enough. He wanted to see that wall go down completely and to stay down. Jeno was a person before he was a Sin.

“No it’s not,” Renjun said. “I got caught up in my flaws and I hurt you, Jeno. I lashed out at you because I was upset and you didn’t deserve it this time.”

Jeno let out a small chuckle. “This time?” He looked at the smaller with a smile threatening to show.

Upon hearing his chuckle, Renjun giggled then quickly covered his mouth. When he looked up, he saw Jeno smiling at him and couldn’t help but smile as well. What was this new feeling? It was strange to feel okay around Jeno.

“As for those flaws you keep talking about,” Jeno began. “Embrace them. Take pride in them,” he teased with a smile. “They make you who you are.”

Renjun nodded. “I’ll try. Thank you,” he said. “Now, get out of my room. I’d like to sleep.”

As Jeno took a step back, Renjun got to his feet and walked over to his bed. Jeno made his way to the entrance and nodded to the smaller demon. “Good night Renjun.”

“Good ni-“ he didn’t get to finish before realizing that Jeno had already left. Renjun walked over and closed his door before changing into his sleep ware. After crawling into bed and covering himself up, he took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand. As he stared at them, he couldn’t help but think of Jeno. And as he fell asleep, Jeno was the last thing he thought of.

* * *

As the morning came, the Sins readied themselves for the mission ahead. It was two days later, since the day before had been a sort of free day. Each one had their own worries, but they put on a brave face and met up. As they stood around and exchanged looks, Haechan noticed Renjun was wearing glasses.

“Since when do you wear glasses?” He asked.

“Oh, uh, since always,” Renjun replied with a chuckle. “But I never wore them because I hate them. But I also can’t see without them.”

“Huh,” Haechan simply said. “I guess that’s fair.”

“I mean, it would probably help if I could see what we were doing for the missions,” Renjun joked.

Mark nodded. “Yeah. Probably.”

With a small laugh, Renjun briefly glanced at Jeno and smiled. Maybe the glasses were okay.

“Wait, did you just smile at Jeno?” Mark asked.

The smaller demon put his hands together and paused for a moment to look at everyone before nodding slightly. "Yeah. I did," he answered with a pop sound.

"Why?" Haechan asked. "You guys are constantly fighting. Did something happen?"

"You could say that," Jeno chimed in. He stood there with his hands behind his back as he watched this interaction. What more was there to say?

Mark had to do a double take at the information just given to him. "Whoa, wait, what? Does that mean you guys are actually going to get along now?”

"Whoa now, let's not get a head of ourselves," Renjun chuckled. "He's still completely unbearable, like I hate him, but he’s just more tolerable."

Jeno scoffed and shook his head at Renjun’s comment. It was amusing to see him try and cover things up.

The oldest shrugged. "Okay, anyways. We’re obviously just continuing our mission from the other day. Guys, please, and I can’t stress this enough, please be careful,” he pleaded. “If you see that person, let us know. We can help.”

The boys all nodded as Jeno stood with his arms crossed. He understood as well but had no intention of telling the others if he saw his father. That was something he would deal with on his own.

“Okay,” Mark began. Before he could say anymore though, they all heard a voice that gradually got louder.

Everyone turned their attention to the hallway where the voice came from and listened as the footsteps got louder. Once he realized who it was, Renjun perked up.

“Oh!” Renjun exclaimed before laughing. “Yangyang!”

Yangyang slowed as he got closer and laughed, stopping in front of Renjun. “Hey guys! You got time? I have a proposition for you!”

“Um, sure. I guess?” Mark complied.

“Sweet,” the water demon said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a sandwich bag. It did not have a sandwich in it. “You guys wanna buy some lettuce?”

“Excuse me, what?” Haechan was baffled.

“You know. Lettuce. The devil’s lettuce?” The demon sighed, exasperated. “It’s marijuana!”

Mark perked up at the mention of greenery. It had been a long time since he’d smoked.

“Are you selling marijuana?” Renjun asked.

“I don’t know. Am I? I was just giving it away,” Yangyang said.

“Why do you have it then? How did you get it?” Renjun questioned.

“One of the humans I got killed was a stoner,” the water demon clarified. “So I took all his weed.”

“Can I have it?” Mark asked. “Like, how much are you giving away? Do you have the pipe the guy smoked out of?”

Yangyang nodded and held it up. “It looked cool, so I kept it. There was more but I wanted this one.”

“Shit dude. I haven’t smoked in a while,” Mark chuckled. “I used to smoke, like, daily. My brother had his dealer on speed dial just for me.”

“You can have all of it,” Yangyang said as he handed the bag and the pipe to Mark. “I have no use for it.”

Mark began to laugh as he held the stuff in his hands. “Oh my goodness. This is amazing. This is such a clean chillum,” he pointed out while holding the pipe up. “It looks like he hadn’t used it yet.”

“Maybe he hadn’t,” Yangyang shrugged. “He had, like, six other things to smoke out of. I don’t know what they’re called though.”

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the other Sins. “Did we just find out that Mark used to be a stoner?”

Renjun nodded. “I think so.”

“Aw, dude,” Mark looked at Yangyang as he opened the bag. “Did you find out what kind this is?” He asked as he sniffed the product.

“There’s different kinds?” Yangyang wondered. “What? I didn’t know that.”

Mark nodded. “Yeah,” he spoke as he sniffed the bag harder. “Aw dude, I think this is Alaskan Thunder Fuck. This one is my favorite. Most people’s is Sour Diesel. My brother’s favorite was that one.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but, can we get on with the mission?” Haechan sassed. “You can play with that stuff later.”

“Oh yeah. Okay okay,” Mark agreed as he stuffed everything in his pocket and laughed excitedly. “I’m smoking weed tonight!” Afterward, he cleared his throat and looked at the others. “Alright, anyways. Let’s get it?”

Everyone nodded as Yangyang waved them off and watched them jump out the window. He smiled and ran off back to Ten.

The mission started off well as the Sins went around in search of the sex trafficking ring in Seoul. It was a lot harder to find than it had been in other countries. However, they persevered and found the main one stationed in the capital.

It became increasingly difficult as they continued forward since they were not there to kill. Just as it had been in the other countries, they were to help the ring expand. In doing so, it made sure they practiced with their powers and strengthened them.

The demons had spent ¾ of the day working on that mission and they were tired. Mark had found a roof and thrown himself down before sighing.

“Okay guys,” the oldest started. “I’m done for the day. How about you?”

Jeno nodded and sat down as well. “Me too. I’m tired.”

Jaemin put his hands on his hips and sighed. “I need coffee. You guys care to join me?”

Mark shrugged. “Why not? Let’s all go get coffee.”

“What do you say to that, Renjun? Want to get some coffee with me?” Haechan asked while nudging him with his elbow. But Renjun wasn’t paying attention. “Renjun?”

Everyone focused their attention on said demon to make sure he was alright. Chenle even made his way over and placed a hand on his back. “Renjun?” He tried before noticing that his eyes were a dark red.

“My parents are here,” Renjun simply stated. “They’re in Korea.”

Jeno got to his feet and followed Renjun’s gaze to the two people standing outside, smoking a cigarette. He took his eyes off of them to notice the smaller demon’s clenched fist. The way he trembled in anger and held his breath as they moved.

The lady, Jeno assumed was his mother, had flicked her cigarette into the alley before heading into the apartment behind her. The man, possibly his dad, did the same and followed her inside.

“And they’re in my apartment!!” Renjun shouted as he stomped his foot and his hair burst into flames. “Those assholes! They took my apartment!!”

Jeno made a point to stand in front of Renjun. He cleared his throat and held his hand up. When he noticed Renjun’s attention was on him, he spoke. “I’ll kill them for you.” He said it with a chuckle, but he was also serious.

Renjun watched Jeno. His eyes had gone back to normal but his hair still danced with the fire. It was as if he was mulling the idea over in his head. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Mark walked over and put his hand on the smaller demon’s back. “C’mon Renjun. Let’s just go get coffee.”

“No,” Pride simply said. “I’d rather just go home.”

“That’s fair,” Mark replied.

“I’ll go with you,” Jaemin suggested.

“No,” Renjun told him. “You’re the one who wanted coffee to begin with. I’ll go alone.”

Jisung walked over and stood in front of Renjun. “I’ll go with you. I don’t want coffee anyway.”

“Me too,” Chenle chimed in. “We can go back together.”

Renjun couldn’t argue with that and sighed. The three boys made their way back to Hell as the others went to go get coffee. Much to their dismay, the shop had just closed.

“What kind of coffee shop closes at 7?” Haechan whined.

“Apparently this one,” Jaemin pointed out. “This is such a good one too. Me and Jeno went here, not too long ago, and the manager is so good at his job.”

Jeno nodded. “He gave us cookies too.”

“What was his name again?” Jaemin thought aloud. “The cashier was nicknamed Snoopy but I don’t remember his real name.” He chuckled.

“Jungwoo,” Jeno remembered. “And the manager’s name was Johnny.”

Mark froze. “Excuse me, what? Did you say Johnny?”

Jeno and Jaemin both nodded. “Yeah. He was really tall too. Wavy hair.” Jaemin clarified. “Why?”

“Let’s just go home,” Mark said. “The coffee shop is closed, so we’ll try again another time.”

Haechan grabbed Mark’s hand and brought it to his lips. He gave it a little kiss and looked up at his boyfriend. “Mark? Why don’t you just tell them? They could help.”

Mark watched Haechan and sighed through his nose. “Johnny’s my brother,” he told. “I didn’t know that he had moved.”

“At least now you know where he works,” Jeno supplied. “Come here some other day right before they close and you could talk to him.”

The oldest nodded and pulled Haechan into a hug. “Okay. I’m ready to go home.” Mark placed a kiss on the other demon’s cheek for his own comfort and disappeared with him.

The last two followed shortly after and relaxed together. At some point, Jaemin had fallen asleep while Jeno still laid awake in his arms. Said demon decided to untangle himself from Jaemin and get up. Afterward, he made his way down the hall to Renjun’s room and knocked.

“Come in,” Renjun said.

Jeno slowly opened the door and poked his head inside. “Hey,” he waved.

“Oh hi,” the other demon said as he looked up at Jeno. “What brings you here?”

“I don’t really know,” Jeno confessed. “Jaemin just fell asleep and I was thinking about what happened today.”

Renjun nodded and gestured for Jeno to sit on the bed. Once he did so, he rolled his chair to sit in front of him. “Was it about me and my parents?”

Jeno nodded and stared down at his hands. They were clasped together and resting in his lap. He squished them together a few times before he spoke again. “I meant what I said by the way,” he told. “I know that it seemed kind of like a joke, but I meant it.”

Upon hearing those words, Renjun leaned forward in his seat and shook his head. “I’d rather them suffer.”

“Oh I can make sure they’ll suffer. Don’t worry,” Jeno assured.

Renjun leaned back and crossed his arms and legs. “Why? Why would you do this for me?” He asked.

“Because I know what it’s like to have shitty parents. I know how much it hurts. The people who are supposed to support you no matter what, end up being the people who are the most against you,” Jeno explained with a nod. “Can I put my feet on your bed?”

Renjun nodded and watched as Jeno brought his legs up and crossed them in his bed. There was so much more to Jeno than Renjun had realized before. It was so different and he quite liked this side of him. He was understanding and he listened. Renjun wondered how different things would have been if they had met each other when they were alive. Would he still have been this angry? Or is it just amplified because of Wrath? Renjun wanted to know and he wanted to know all of it. He wanted to learn everything about Jeno.

“Would you be willing to tell me about it?” Renjun inquired as he tilted his head. “What we’re your parents like?”

Jeno cleared his throat and brought his attention to Renjun. “Um, well, my father was a drunk and he beat me everyday. Without fail. I would come home from school and it didn’t matter what kind of day I was having, I always got beat.” He stopped and looked at the wall where Renjun’s desk sat. After shaking his head, he continued. “And I was a bad kid because of it.”

Renjun watched him and nodded. “What about your mom? What was she like?”

“I don’t know,” the other confided. “She died shortly after I was born. I don’t even think it was a week.”

“And he took it out on you?” The smaller demon wondered.

“I would assume so,”Jeno nodded then shook his head. “And I hate him for it. He destroyed me and quite literally killed me.” After shaking his head once more, he looked at Renjun. “What about you?”

“My parents constantly called me a failure and said that I would never amount to anything in life,” he started. “They didn’t take care of me or feed me or clothe me. I had to learn how to do everything myself. They wouldn’t pay for the things that I needed, so the nice stuff that I did have, I hid from them and I took pride in them. I had bought those things with my own money. Even at the age of 12!” Renjun was getting heated and had to stop himself before his hair caught fire. “I’m sorry. That was a lot.”

Jeno shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I completely understand.”

“Why don’t you get angry about it? When you tell your story? It pisses me off so much to remember the shit my parents put me through,” Renjun asked.

“Because I’ve gotten really good at hiding my anger over the years,” Jeno answered. “When you’re as angry as I was as a kid, you get real good at hiding it.”

Renjun nodded. He had never thought about it that way but it had made sense. Jeno was an angry kid when he wasn’t allowed to be. So he had to hide it.

“I took my anger out on other people too,” the other continued. “Since I wasn’t allowed to be angry at home, or at least show that I was, then I took it out on the kids at school. They didn’t deserve it, but I didn’t care. Who else was I supposed to take my anger out on?”

“What about a punching bag?” Renjun suggested. “Wasn’t there a sport or something that you could’ve focused your anger at?”

“Even if there was, my dad would never allow me to do it,” Jeno replied. “The school possibly might not have as well considering my detention schedule.” He gave a light hearted laugh but Renjun could tell it was kind of sad. Right after, he patted his thighs and stood up. “Well, I actually have something that I need to do tonight. So, don’t wait for me.”

“Wait, what are you going to do?” Renjun asked.

“That’s for me to know, and I suppose for you to find out, if you’re still up,” Jeno stated. “I’ll be heading out now though.”

The smaller demon stood as well and locked eyes with Jeno. “How late will you be out? Will you be okay?”

Jeno placed a hand on Renjun’s shoulder and gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be back.”

As Jeno walked past him, Renjun watched him go and nodded. “Okay,” he whispered. “Come back soon.”

The other waved and disappeared. He arrived at the portal and jumped out into the human world. As he landed in an alley, he hid behind a wall as he waited for the right moment.

An older man, possibly in his 40s, passed by as Jeno was watching and made his way into the convenient store around the corner. Jeno peeked around the corner but made sure he wasn’t able to be seen by others. Just like a predator stalking his prey, he waited patiently for the man to leave the store. He had a bottle of soju that he immediately opened and took a drink out of.

Jeno followed him all the way back to the place he had died: his home. The entire time, his eyes glowed a deep, dark blue. The ends of his hair danced in sync with his flames as he readied himself for what he was about to do. He quickly disappeared and then reappeared behind the man.

“Hello Father,” Jeno growled as he glared him down.

Jeno’s father jumped in shock as he quickly turned around to face the demon. “You! What are you doing here? I thought I had finally gotten rid of you!” He shouted.

“You may have murdered me in cold blood, but now I’m back to return the favor,” Wrath snarled as he whipped his pointy tail around and readied his claws.

“You killed your mother and you know it! You deserved to die!” The man yelled. “Why is it only murder when I do it?”

He tried to make a break for it but Jeno was not having it. “You’re a drunk piece of shit!” He shouted as he chucked a glass beer bottle at his father’s head.

It made contact and broke against his forehead, cutting his cheek and across his face. The man stumbled and held his hand against his face in shock. Before he could gather his bearings and run for the door again, Jeno dug his claws into the man’s arm, pulled him away from the exit, and slammed him against the wall.

“You’re not getting away from me that easily, old man,” Jeno whispered into his ear as he sunk his claws into father’s back. “You made me the monster that I am today!” Quickly flipping the man around, he sliced down his father’s face before digging his claws into his stomach, twisting his hand around to make it more painful.

As he watched his father writhe in agony, Jeno began to laugh a maniacal laugh. He was not himself anymore. Wrath had completely taken over and Jeno was nowhere to be seen. With a wicked grin fixed on his face, there was no mercy as he took his revenge.

The old man tried to fight back as he broke the soju bottle over Wrath’s head. It made him stumble a bit as glass stuck out of his temple.

Wrath clenched his jaw and tilted his head. As he spoke, there was one voice on top of the other. “What did you expect to accomplish? I can’t die.”

If this was how he was to die, the man didn’t want to go without a fight. So he tried again and stabbed the bottle into Jeno’s bicep before slicing it across.

Jeno gasped but Wrath took the stand and sunk his claws into the man’s neck with his other hand. He ripped out the jugular and smirked in satisfaction. Wrath did not stop until blood covered the boy’s face and his father lay lifeless on the floor. Blood pooled out and began to stain the hardwood. He laughed so hard that it brought him to his knees. He had gotten his revenge and knew that he’d be punished for it, but that didn’t matter. He would pay, whatever the price may be.

Taking a step back to admire his work, Wrath stared at the lifeless body. Before letting them disappear back to Hell, Wrath let Jeno in control once more. The sudden realization hit Jeno like a ton of bricks as he hopped back through the portal. It made him smile in a sick sadistic way as he hurried to Renjun’s chamber.

He hesitated outside the door but Renjun immediately opened it and gasped. He had been waiting for Jeno’s return.

“What happened?!” Renjun exclaimed with wide eyes. “What did you do, Jeno?” He brought his voice down as he ushered said demon inside.

“What I had to,” he said simply.

“Jeno, you’re going to be punished for this,” the smaller demon warned as he brought his hand to the piece of glass sticking out of Jeno’s temple.

“I know,” Jeno nodded. “But it was worth it. He’s dead. And I’ll do it again, Renjun. Just say the word and I’ll kill them,” he panted.

Renjun sighed and stayed quiet as he took Jeno to the bathroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said while brushing the other demon’s hair out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading!! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments below!! I’m sorry my updates are so sporadic but life is hectic and (let’s be honest) it kinda sucks. Anywho! Thanks again! 💚💕❤️💙💚


End file.
